Unstoppable
by reidluver228
Summary: Sequel to "Unbeatable." You must read first. Takes place in Virginia. What happens when a bunch of robbers go a little overboard to hide their identity? Rated T for language and some other things, May be changed to M. Ned/Nancy Reid/ OC
1. Arrival

Sequel to "Unbeatable". Must read that first. Well let's no beat around the bush- Here I go! Wish me luck!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1) Arrival**

"This is it." Athena said around ten at night as she walked into a huge house. "Aunty's house."

"House?" Ned said. "This is a mansion."

"And coming from you-" Nancy said as she took off her shoes and put them on the mat. The other two followed in suit. What Nancy had ment was that the house in which the Nickersons lived in was big enough that every person had a their own guest room and their own bathroom. Not that her house wasn't big, it was decent sized. But out of the three of them, Athena had the smallest house. She had a tiny flat that had a living room, dinnigroom, kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom. Her washer and Dryer where in her bathroom. She didn't need much else.

"I know this is big but-" Athena started.

"Athena!" A voice called. A woman who looked in her mid to late forties came out. "These must be your friends Nancy and Ned." She gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Sorry about Aunt Sara," Athena said. "She's old Italian."

"Oh never mind that." Sara said. "Now My friend owns this magnificent Italian place down the road." She smiled. "And I must just take you there. Come on." She Waved them out. Quickly the four of them put their shoes on and left the house.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid had a confused look on his face as he left the Jet with the others.

"Hey Reid," Morgan said going up to him. "Don't beat yourself up about this." He shrugged and went to the car. They went back to Qantico and started to work on case files. Around ten, Morgan decided enough was enough. He asked the rest of the team to come to dinner with him at an Italian resteruant a little bit from town. the rest of the team agreed to go. He walked over to Reid.

"Hey," He said. "Wanna get a bite to eat."

"No thanks." Reid said.

"You can call her in the morning." Morgan said.

"I don't have her number, I mean I have her house number but not like her cell or anything."

"You know she's with Nancy." Morgan said Shrugging. "Call her and find out."

"I don't know-"

"Just come to dinner with the team" Morgan said taking the file from Reid's hand. Eventually Reid caved and decided to go.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy, Ned and Athena sat with Aunt Sara at a small square table. Aunt Sara was going on and on about some old story. Nancy and Ned looked at each other. Athena looked at them both. She mouthed the word sorry. Nancy just smiled at her and Ned nodded. The food was devine so it made up for the long over baring stories Aunt Sara had decided to tell that night. Soon a bunch of people who Nancy and Ned could reconize, passed by but they we're so engrossed with the food that they didn't see who was walking by until Aunt Sara stopped two of them.

"Excuse me young man..." She said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The team walked over to the longest table in the place. It was circlulair. Reid and Morgan were the last to enter the building. Almost everyone was seated by the time they made their up the stairs. Reid kept his eyes fixated on the ground. As they walked by a table with a chatty older lady, She tapped Spencer's arm.

"Excuse me young man," She said as he looked over at the woman talking to him. "What do you think of my Niece? She's single." Reid looked over and his glumness went away.

"Aunt Sara!" Athena groaned looking down. Nancy looked up which made Ned look up. She gave a little wave.

"No. Theeni. Look behind you." She whispered. Athena shook her head. "Look behind you Athena!" The dictation that Nancy's tone held made Athena look up. A smile broke out on her face.

"Hi Spencer." Athena said. He looked down at her. A smile broke out on his face.

"Hi Athena." He said. She couldn't help herself. She got up and Hugged him. He hugged back.

"Well. This is the Reid I know." Morgan said.

"It's nice to see Athena smile." Ned said. Nancy smiled and nodded.

"Those two know each other?" Aunt Sara asked.

"We worked with them on a case." Nancy said. A twisted smile came onto her face. "That we Just finished two days ago." Athena pulled herself off Reid. She grabbed a napkin and pen and jotted something down.

"Uh- This is the number to my aunts house and her address. Come and see me sometime." She handed it to him with a shrug and a smile.

"Thanks." He said taking it with a smile of his own. "I will." He turned around to walk away and Athena sat back down. Morgan put a hand to Reid's back. They joined the group. The rest of the team all looked at Reid, each one with a smile of their own. He looked at all of them. "What?" He asked looking at all of them.

"Nothing." JJ said.

"She looks familiar." Rossi said.

"She's Athena from River Heights." Reid said looking down at the menu. He wasn't really concitrating on it but concintrating on trying to get the reddness going to his cheeks to stop. He silently wondered if this was what Athena was going through too. She propbaly wasn't.

"How long have you two-" Emily asked.

"Ever since the beach." Morgan said raising his eybrows.

"Could we order now?' Reid asked.

"If you want-" Hotchner said looking at him from the corners of his eyes. Reid looked at all of them.

"What?!" He asked.

"Nothing." Emily said shaking her head. Reid rolled his eyes as a waitress came up to the table. He figured that this dinner was going to take forever. he looked up and realized that he and Athena had a perfect view of each other. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He was happy that the team was paying more attention to ordering food than to him. Athena made a bored signal and Reid started randomly laughing out loud. Everyone looked over at him.

"Sorry." He said then he ordered his food. He looked over and noticed Athena had ducked just in time. He laughed again, more to himself this time. Morgan looked at him.

"You alright kid?" He asked. "You're a little-"

"No. I'm fine." He looked over at Athena subtlely. "Really, really fine." The waitress came over with their food after a few minutes. Ten minutes after their food came, he noticed Athena getting up. He excused himself from the group, saying . Morgan noticed this move right away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"....And I swear that if i hadn't......" Aunt Sara's voice droned on. Nancy and Ned kept looking at each other. Nancy then found that Athena wasn't paying attention to her food. Ned noticed this too. Aunt Sara was oblivious to all this. Ned and Nancy followed Athena's eyes to see what she was looking at. They smiled as they saw who she was looking at.

"Wow." Nancy whispered.

"So sweet." Ned said. "Like us." He kissed her forehead.

"Looks like high school all over again." She giggled.

"Waitor! oh Waiter! Check!" Aunt Sara called. The waiter came over and handed it to her. She wrote a check for the check and they got up. As the reached the exit to collect their coats, Reid walked over.

"Your leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah." Athena said. She put on her coat. "It's really nice seeing you again Spencer." She hugged him one more time. He hugged back again.

"Athena!" Aunt Sara called. "Athena! Come here! We're leaving!" Athena got off Reid.

"Gotta go." She said and she kissed him. He took it as a shock but kissed back. "Bye. Talk to you soon?" She looked at him.

"Yeah." He said as he touched the piece of paper with her number and address of where she was staying. "I'll call you."

"Bye Spence." She said as she walked out the door and he headed back to the table.


	2. Unexpected Intuders

Just curious. I have an Idea for a Nancy Drew- Criminal Minds- Crossing Jordan crossover story, but I was wondering if it would be a good Idea to combine them. please, let me know! =)

Oh and in here, the words in italics are thoughts not flashbacks like in the prequel.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2) unexpected Intruders**

All was quiet at Aunt Sara's house. It's was about 1 in the morning. Everyone was asleep. Soon an annoying beeping rang out loudly through the house. Every one woke up with a start. Nancy, wearing her favorite pink tank-top and blue shorts with her hair in a ponytail, ran out to find Aunt Sara, wearing curlers and a robe, already out in the front room on the phone with the security holders. Ned walked out right behind her, wearing his plaid pajama pants and no shirt. Athena soon followed in a lavender light summer spaghetti strap nightgown that went to the floor. It was a tad sheer, but no too revealing. Her hair's natural curls hung loosely around her face and fell over her shoulders. She bore a matching light robe to go along with the gown.

"What's going on?" Athena asked as everyone huddled around Aunt Sara. She hung up the phone.

"That's my alarm." She explained. "The police just called to see if we were alright. They decided to send FBI agents." Nancy and Ned looked at each other and then looked at Athena.

"What?!" Athena asked.

"Nothing." Nancy said smiling and turning towards Aunt Sara. "Where was the alarm coming from?"

"In the attic but-" She answered.

"I'm going to go search around before they come."

"I'm coming with you." Ned said. She nodded and headed up before Aunt Sara could protest anymore.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgan had told Reid that he looked too tired to drive and said he'd drive him home. Reid just shrugged and got into the car with him. Morgan actually had wanted to talk to him.

"So what's with you and that librarian?" Morgan asked. Reid just shrugged.

"I'm not so sure what's going on." Reid said. "I just met her a few days ago. But I can say one thing."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Her parents named her correctly."

"Huh?"

"Athena. She's the Greek goddess of wisdom."

"Why? Because she's your goddess?" Morgan teased.

"No." Reid said. "She has an IQ of 182."

"Nice Kid." Morgan said. "You got yourself a girl who's just perfect for you."

"Anh." Reid said Shrugging again as he yawned. He closed his eyes and turned his head to his right, trying to get more comfortable. Morgan cell rang.

"This is Morgan." He said as he stopped at a light.

"Morgan, you and Reid are going to go by Sunset Drive, right?" Hotchner asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "We're going to pass it in a few minute."

"Well can you make a quick detour to three-sixty-eight Sunset Drive and check out this report. A woman there has had a varity of intrudders or a least her alarm keeps going off almost every night for the past few weeks. The police haven't found a thing and just think that with us checking it out will make her calm down." Morgan looked at Reid, who head lulled to his right side as sleep slowly took him over.

"Yeah." He sighed. "We'll be there." He hung up his phone and turned sharply onto Raynight Street. The sharp turn jerked Reid up.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked.

"A lady on Sunset Drive has here alarm going off every night. The police want a couple of agents to check it out." Morgan answered.

"What's the address?"

"uh- Three-sixty-eight." Morgan answered.

"I think that's Athena's Aunt's house." Reid said pulled the napkin out of his pocket. He was pretty sure that it was her house but he wanted to make sure. He had only glimpsed at it before. He looked it over. "Yeah, it is."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aunt Sara was frantic, standing outside. Athena was standing next to her, trying to calm her down. She rubbed her aunt's back.

"Aunt Sara, calm down." She was saying as Morgan and Reid walked up to her. "Nancy knows what she's doing."

"Hey." Reid said.

"Hey." Athena said glancing at him quickly and then looked back down at her aunt. He stared at her. The light from the headlights of the two police cars behind her plus the porch light cast the perfect shadow on her for him. He wanted to pull his eyes away but had a slight problem with that. It was almost impossible for him. She looked amazing like that.

"What's going on?'' Morgan said.

"Nancy and Ned went to go check it out." Athena said explaining things. "I believe they went to the attic." Just at that moment Nancy and Ned came outside.

"Hey Aunt Sara!" She called. "I found you intrudders. Come up!" Everyone followed them upstairs. They looked inside a little box. five fuzzy, furry faces looked back at them.

"Aren't they cute?" Ned asked looking in there at the squirels.

"Yeah." Athena said. Nancy had asked an officer to get a park ranger. In less than a few minutes, they arrived and the ranger took the box back to the park. Ned, with the help of Morgan, was able to put a piece of spare plywood over the little hole that the squirels had gotten in through.

"I'll be able to fix that tomorrow." Ned said. They all went downstairs. Aunt Sara offered everybody something to drink. Morgan looked at Nancy and gave his usual half cocked smile.

"It seems you really like those PJs, Nancy." He said. everyone looked at him and then to Nancy. All she did was smile back at him.

"They are one of my favorite pairs." She answered. "The other's a nice pair of silk ones." She looked at Ned. "Ned knows the ones I'm talking about."

"Yeah." He said as he thought. "Wait, if I remember correctly Nancy, those got stained with blood and you couldn't get it out of them."

"Right." Nancy said remembering. "What about the ones that-"

"Those got trashed. What about-"

"Nope, all cut up." Nancy looked down and then back at Ned. "Man I go through PJs fast."

"I know." Ned said smiling. "To many cases."

"But I like my cases." Nancy said whining a bit. Everyone laughed at that. A while after Athena yawned Followed by Reid, Nancy, Ned, Morgan, and Aunt Sara.

"I think everyone should go home and get some sleep." Aunt Sara said.

"Aunt Sara," Athena said. "I'll walk them out, you go on to bed." She complied. Nancy gave her best friend a hug and then walked up the stairs with Ned. they held each other and laughed at something said privately as they walked up. Athena walked Reid and Morgan to the door and opened it.

"Spencer Wait." She said as they walked through the door. Morgan looked at him and then walked out to the car. Reid loooked at her.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Did you volenteer to come or was this all a coincidence?"

"Actually Morgan was-" He yawned. "Oh Excuse me." She giggled a bit. "He was driving me home and we happen to be ridding by. Hotch got the call of your aunt and asked us to come since we were closest."

"Oh." She said with a little disapponment in her voice. Reid caught it and thought he really hurt her.

"It's not that I didn't want to-" He said trying to go over what he said. She realized that she must have sounded sadder than she was.

"Spencer-" She said but he wouldn't stop talking. "Reid!" He kept going. The next thing she did shut him up right away. She leaned in and kissed him. He was slightly taken aback by it but didn't stop her. When she finally pulled away they looked at each other for a few moments. Morgan was watching them from the car.

"Uh- nice nightgown. It's cute." He said trying to fill the silence. He kicked himself. _What am I thinking? Nice nightgown. what?! Man I'm so stupid._

"Oh." She looked down at herself. "It was my mother's and is my favorite. I'm glad you like it." She smiled. _I'm really dumb. I'm glad you like it?!_ The clock in the front hall chimed twice, signalling it was two.

"I'd better go-" Reid started.

"Spencer wait." Athena said again. He looked at her. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She opened it again. "Uh- It was nice that it was you who came to check on my Aunt. And it was nice to see you again. It's only been three hours but..." Her voice trailed off.

"I'd better get going." Reid said. "Gotta be at work tomorrow."

"Ok." Athena said. "I hope I'll see you."

"Yeah." Athena gave him a hug.

"Bye Spencer." She said.

"Bye Athena." He walked away. She watched him get into the car and drive off. Once the car was out of her vision she walked back in and shut the door. She leaned up against the door and groaned.

"Ugh!" She said loudly. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Ugah!" She threw herself into the couch and screamed into the pillow.

"Problems already?" Nancy asked as she sat down next Athena. She looked up from the pillow and glared at Nancy.

"Don't Joke Nancy." She said as she buried her face into the pillow.

"I wasn't." She said. "I was really curious at why you called yourself stupid three times as soon as you closed the door." Athena pulled her head up again.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Athena sat up.

"Alright. Let me ask you something," Athena looked at Nancy. "How hard is it to ask someone if they want to come in and stay the night?"

"You wanted Spencer to-" Nancy started.

"Yes Nancy." Athena said rolling her eyes. "I wanted him to come in. It's two in the morning and he was really tired." She sighed. "Maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't be together."

"No." Nancy said. "If anything it's a sign that you're not ready to have him over for the night. I mean, look at all the good signs that have happened."

"What signs?" Athena asked looking at Nancy in confusion.

"Let's see. I happen to bring Reid with me to pick up the files so you two can meet." Nancy said counting them off on her finger's. "Me knowing the both of you so I could intruduce the two of you to each other. Telling him about the party and you working it, your aunt calling us earlier the same day he was leaving, him and your aunt living in Virginia, Morgan taking the team to the exact same restaurant that your Aunt's friend owns that she just happen to take us to that same night, Him just happening to be coming home when the alarm went off here and he had to stop by and you just happen to decide to wear that nightgown." She crossed her arms in front of her. "And believe me there are many more." She stood up. "You'll see him again. Trust me."

"How do you know?" Athena asked.

"Because he likes you too." Nancy said. "Come on. Let's go to bed." And the two walked up stairs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid looked over at Morgan as he got into the car. Morgan had his signature smile on.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't know what's going on between you two my ass." Morgan said.

"I really didn't." Reid said definding himself. "Until just now. And I think I got it."

"You also should have gotten it at the beach party." Morgan looked at Reid. "Yeah, I saw you two."

"I doubt I'll ever see her again anyway."

"Oh trust my Kid, you will." Reid looked at Morgan.

"How do you know?" Morgan looked back at him as they pulled to a red light.

"Trust me. She likes you." He looked back to the road just as the light turned green. "And you like her." They rode in silence as Morgan drove to Reid's house. He pulled in front, and even as Reid put the keys into his front door, he knew Morgan was right. He did like Athena, alot. He just hoped she like him as much. As he undressed and got into bed, he was hoping, praying thsat she did like him too and that he would see her again, soon.


	3. A Stolen Idea

Just curious. I have an Idea for a Nancy Drew- Criminal Minds- Crossing Jordan crossover story, but I was wondering if it would be a good Idea to combine them. please, let me know! =) I need to know ASAP!

Oh and in here, the words in italics are thoughts and therough the unsubs eyes not flashbacks like in the prequel.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3) A Stolen Idea**

Nancy walked down the stairs. She yawned as she touched the bottom. She shook her head and the heels to her carpet bag boots clicked on the the wood floor as she headed towards the kitchen and the sweet smell of pastries. She saw Athena over the stove and counter. She walked over to the sink and noticed all the dishes in there. She took off her ring on her right ring finger, pulled up the sleves to her pink sweater, and turned on the water. Athena looked over.

"Oh Nancy-" She said.

"You've got a lot you're doing at the moment and the last thing you need is a sink full of dishes." Nancy said. "I'll do them." She turned on the water and started them.

"how did you meet Spencer exactly?" Athena asked her after a few seconds.

" Frank and I had wanted to go for a swim." Nancy said. "It was an extremely hot day. Spencer had decided to sit in the free chair on the right of mine. I had gotten out of the pool and walked over to my towel, which was on my chair. He was reading," Athena giggled. "And I looked over. He had a bookmark and it said 'Shh. I'm Reiding' with an 'I'. I asked him why it was spelled like that and he said that that's how he spelled his last name. I told him my name and he told me his. He asked where I was from and I told him and fired the same question back at him, found out he's from Virginia. He asked why a girl from Illinois was doing in Florida and going up to Virginia. I told him it was a graduation gift. Soon Frank joined us and we talked some more. Frank invited him to dinner and we met up there. And you know the rest."

"You remember a lot about that Nancy." Athena said raising her eyebrows.

"I remember every time I met a friend." Nancy looked at her and looked back down at the dishes. "I met you at the park on the swings. You were in eighth grade, I was in first. I had fallen off and had lost my shoe. You brought it back to me. You took my for Ice cream afterwards. Bess, George and I have known each other for years. Ned and I met on the Raybolt fire. The list goes on and on, Theeni. I Remember them all."

"Ah." Athena said as she worked some more.

"So what are you cooking?" Nancy asked after a while.

"My double trouble dark chocolate chip cookies." Athena said putting more dough onto a cookie sheet.

"But they-" She sniffed the air. "Smell- oh my god!" She looked at Athena. "These aren't the same ones you made at the party."

"No." Athena said blushing. "You're right." She grabbed one of the cooked cookies. "Here. Taste this and use your mighty detective skills to tell me what you think I put in there." Nancy opened her mouth and Athena put the cookie between her teeth. Nancy took a bit and Athena pulled the rest away. Nancy chewed and smiled.

"You put in fresh peppermint." She said with a mouthful of cookie.

"Nice." Athena said nodding. "You're right." They stood there doing what the had to for a few more minutes. Soon they finished up. "Isn't this funny?"

"What?" Nancy said as she rinsed the last few dishes that Athena had just put in the sink.

"We were the last two to go to sleep and we were the first two up?"

"Oh yeah." Nancy said as Athena put the cookies into a basket. Nancy dried her hands and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" Athena asked.

"I just think you two are so cute." Nancy said turning around and put the cloth on the counter.

"Who two?"

"You and Spencer." Nancy said as she put her back to the edge of the sink.

"Why are you always obsessing over us?"

"Because you two are perfect for each other."

"Why do you say that?"

"You both have freakishly high IQ's-" Athena furrowed her brow.

"How high's his?"

"187."

"Wow." Athena looked down. "He's smarter than me."

"Not that much." Nancy said going over and putting a hand on Athena's shoulder. "It's only 5 points." obviously that didn't help. "And when have you ever met some one smarter than you." That really didn't help. "Or as smart as you." She shrugged. "Come on! You two are perfect. Think of all the great talks you can have throwing off statistics." Athena giggled.

"You're right." She looked at Nancy. "I'm being stupid."

"Considering you have and IQ of 182..." They both laughed.

"Yeah. So I'm bringing these to Spencer." Nancy looked at her, both eyebrows raised. "And Agent Morgan. It's for coming last night." She put a bow on the basket. "Do you know where the B.A.U. office is?"

"Yep." Nancy said. "Let's go." And they left out the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid yawned as he looked over his twenty case files on his desk. He yawned, shook his head, and rubbed the bridge of his nose in front of his glasses. Morgan looked at him and laughed.

"Up late last night after I dropped you off?" Morgan asked. Reid looked up at him.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Thinking about that librarian uh-" Morgan said thinking.

"Athena." Reid answered. Morgan raised his eyebrows. "Yeah I was. I don't know why."

"I do." Morgan said and he started humming the wedding song.

"Could you stop that?" Reid asked. "I haven't even known her a week." At that moment, Nancy and Athena walked in. Nancy pointed to Reid's desk and Athena giggled. Reid could hear the giggle from the door and he half smiled.

"Well it seems like she likes you. And you like her." Morgan said. The girls walked over.

"Hey guys." Nancy said and Athena waved.

"Hey." Reid said pulling off his glasses.

"Well......" Morgan said getting up.

"No stay." Athena said. "I made these for you two." She put the basket on Reid's desk.

"She took my Idea." Nancy said shrugging. "Remember last year." Reid gave a half smile. He took a cookie.

"Thanks." He said as he bit grabbed one and bit it.

"What type are these?" Morgan asked.

"Double trouble dark chocolate chip." Athena answered.

"The ones you made at the party?"

"Yep."

"But these are different." Reid said taking another. "Is that fresh peppermint?"

"Yeah." She said.

"How'd you find us?" Morgan asked.

"I brought her." Nancy said. "I remember it from last year when I brought cookies because Spencer saved my life on that cruise. Like I said, She stole my idea." Athena looked down. It was an odd silence that hung over the four.

"I'll be right back." Morgan said. "Nancy," Nancy looked at him. "Want to join me?" She caught his wink.

"Yeah." She said nodding. "I think I will. We'll be back." Morgan lead Nancy to the away and her boots clicked on the floor. slowly the sound got softer.

"You wear glasses." Athena said after a few minutes.

"Yeah." Reid said.

"So do I." She said pulling her's out. They were red-rimmed and thin.

"There better than mine." He said picking up the bulky glasses that lay on the desk. She laughed. He smiled. "Want to sit down? Grab Morgan's chair." She pulled it up and sat down.

"So..." She started. She took a deep breathe. _Ok Athena, if you're ever going to do this, now's the time._ "Would you like to come to dinner?"

"I-" He started.

"At my Aunt Sara's house." She said. "It'll just be the five of us."

"Five?" He asked.

"Me, Nancy Ned, Aunt Sara, and Hopefully you." She looked at him. "It's at seven if you are coming."

"Uh- Sure." He said. He then leaned in and hugged her. She hugged him back.

"You're a really sweet guy Spencer." She said.

"Well you're a sweet girl, Athena." He said. Just then Hotchner appeared above them and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Reid." He said fixing his tie. "We've got a case." Reid looked at Athena.

"Sorry." He said. "I guess that means no dinner."

"It's alright." Athena said shrugging. "This is what's to be expected right?" He nodded and she smiled at him. "My cell number's in the basket."

"But you already gave it to me." Reid said.

"I just wanted you to be sure you knew it." He smiled.

"I'll definetly take a rain check on the dinner." He said walking towards the stairs to go to the confrence room.

"I'll hold you to that. 'Cause Spencer," He turned around. "I know where you work." They both smiled at that and he walked away. She stood at his desk for a few minutes, deciding that that was the best place Nancy could find her. she also decided to put Morgan's chair back.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgan lead Nancy into Garica's office.

"Well good morning Sweet stuff." She said cheerfully to Morgan as she turned around. "And good morning Nancy!" She said as she spotted the red-haired detective.

"Good morning Penelope." Nancy said pulling some hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing here this morning?" She asked looking at Nancy.

"She and Athena showed up today with a basket of cookies for Reid and me," Morgan said. "Or so she says."

"It's For stopping by last night." Nancy said.

"Didn't you do the same thing for Reid last year, Nancy?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah." Nancy said nodding. "She stole my idea. I think she just wanted to see Spencer." She giggled.

"I'm glad she did." Morgan said. "Reid's been going on and on and-"

"Hold it Mister." Garica said, hands on her hips. "I think it's been you teasing him."

"What can I say?" He said srugging. "They're cute."

"That's true." Nancy said. The all laughed a bit.

"As long as Spencer's happy right?" Garcia said.

"Right." Morgan agreed.

And if Athena's happy." Nancy said. "She has **Never** met some one like Spencer and don't they both deserve happiness?" The other two nodded. "I'm not so sure about Spencer, but Athena's not too good with dates."

"Reid doesn't really win the prize for the most dates." Morgan said. Garcia nodded at that one.

"I love him, I mean I love you all but..." Garcia's voice trailed off. JJ knocked on the door and stuck her head in.

"Hotch wants us in the confrence room ASAP. We've got a case." She noticed Nancy. "Morning Miss Drew."

"Morning Agent Jareau." Nancy said. "Well I'm going to get back to Theeni. We should be headed back home any way." Nancy edged her way to the door. "Aunt Sara and Ned might be worried about us. We were up before anyone else." She then walked by JJ. "Bye Agent Morgan, Agent Jareau, Penelope." She thne walked to Athena. The three agents left to go to the conference room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy found Athena standing at Reid's desk with no Reid. She figured that either JJ or Hotchner got him already.

"Hey you ready to go?" Nancy said, putting a hand on her friends shoulder. Athena looked at her and looked at the basket. She squinted and looked in it again. She rifled though it.

"Oh no!" She said.

"What?" Nancy aked as Athena scribbled something down on a piece of paper for a pad on Reid's desk.

"Nothing. Everything's fixed." Athena said pulling her hair back with one hand and letting it fall. "Let's go." Nancy put a hand on her friends back as they left the bullpen.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"There have been a number of robberies occuring her in Quantico." Hotchner said as JJ passed out case files. "Each one done by the same offender."

"How do we know?" Rossi asked looking the file over.

"Each one, there was writing on the wall saying that they've been watching and always will." Hotchner said.

"They want their victims to know that they've been watched."Reid said. "That the victims have no privacy and never did."

"But why bring the BAU in?" Morgan asked.

"This-" Hotchner said passing a photograph to Morgan. It showed a man who had a gun shot through his head and his thoat and wrists slit.

"Oh." Emily said looking over his shoulder. "That's-" She shook her head.

"His name is Mike Samuels." Hotchner said. "Garcia, we need everything you can find about this guy."

"Got it sir." She said as she headed to her office.

"Morgan, You, Reid and I will go to The Samuels house." Reid gave a small nod. "Prentiss and Rossi," They looked at him. "Go check out the the other robbery sites. We'll join you when we're done, alright? JJ, Talk to the families and keep the press down. This should stay under wraps for now." She nodded a few times and ran off. The four left to go to the cars. Rossi and Emily got into one car and drove off. Hotchner got into the driver side of the car, Morgan got into the passenger side and Reid got into the back.

"Reid." Hotchner called back to him once they were on the road.

"Yeah?" Reid said.

"When we get there, Call that librarian back." Hotchner said looking at him in the review mirror through his sunglasses. "Take that rain check back. Don't let this job take away from your socail life. Trust me." Reid looked down at his hands as Morgan looked back at him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright! Now I really need to know about that Criminal Minds- Crossing Jordan- Nancy Drew crossover story. Do you think it's a good idea? Let me know soon. **


	4. Love you, Tease us

*****************Implied adult themes.******************

It's just for precaution.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4) Love you, Tease us.**

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Nancy asked Ned. He was pulling out a sheet of dry wall to fix the smal hole in Aunt Sara's house. He glared at her.

"Yes." He said through his teeth. Athena and Nancy just looked at each other.

"O-k." Nancy said. "You better." He pulled at the sheet some more and fell backwards. Nancy and Athena stifled a laugh. "Here," Nancy said holding out a hand to help him up. "Let me help you." She crouched down to help him. "Uh! Remind me to never help you in heeled boots!" She complained as she almost fell backwards. Athena laughed as her phone rang and _Let It Be_ by _The Beatles_ sounded through the store. She smiled sheepishly at the noise but the look soon turned to confusion as she looked at the number.

"Hello?" She said once she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Athena," The voice on the other end said. "It's me Spe-"

"I know who it is." She said, turning around. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Nancy. She looked at Athena and Ned looked over too. They quickly pulled out the sheet. "Hey. I'm glad you called. What's up?"

"When Can I redeem that rain check?" Reid asked

"Anytime. Why?" Nancy and Ned Stood up and dusted off their jeans. Nancy crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How's tonight? Seven? Like originally planned?" He asked with alittle hopefullness in his voice.

"But I thought you had a-" She said a little confused.

"I do. It's here in Virginia. The thing is I'll have to be on call. If Hotch calls me to be somewhere, I have to leave." He answered her.

"Hm." She said thinking. "I guess I'll have to take it. Are you coming after work?"

"Reid." Ned whispered to Nancy.

"What gave it away?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. I'll come straight from where ever I am. But If I'm not there by Seven-Thirty, call me." Reid told her.

"Got it." She said. "I better help Nancy and Ned with this Dry wall. See you then."

"Bye." He said.

"Byee." She said and hung up. She turned around to find Nancy and Ned staring at her. "What?" She asked. The both just shook their heads. "What?!"

"Nothing Theeni." Nancy said going to the carriage.

"Ready to check out and head over to the grocery store?" Ned asked.

"Sure." Athena said. Nancy looked at Ned and he looked back.

"We're buying for five right?" Nancy asked.

"Why would you say that?" Athean asked as she put the few things they needed on the conveyor belt. "I told you that Spencer couldn't make it."

"Well then could you explain that phone call you just got?" Nancy asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Athena," Ned said putting the stuff that had been rung up back in the carriage while Athena payed for it. "We're not stupid."

"We know that it was Spencer Reid who called you just now." Nancy said as they walked out. "Why hide it from us."

"Because he's going to be on call." Athena said as they made their way to the rental car. "The case is here in Virginia and I don't want too much food to be made."

"You'r Aunt's Italian." Ned said, putting the Dry wall into the trunk of the car. "You said so yourself."

"Yeah, So?" Athena said getting into the driver side.

"Italian's are notorious for making way more than enough food. The'll be extras no matter what." Nancy said getting in the passenger seat. Ned got in behind her, holding some suppiles.

"Alright." Athena said pulling out of the parking lot. "He's coming, but he's on call so if he gets a call, he has to go."

"We get it." Ned said.

"but the Question is," Nancy said looking at her best friend. "Do you?" Athena looked back at her.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid clsoed his phone and joined Hotchner and Morgan at the front door. They have been here for three minutes and no answer yet.

"Mrs. Samuels?" Hotchner said knocking on the door again. Slowly a female opened the door.

"What- What do you want?" She said.

"Mrs. Samuels?" Hotchner said. "I'm Agent Hotchner, This is agent Morgan and Dr. Reid." They all showed her their Badges. "We're with the FBI."

"I already told the police all I know." She said trying to close the door. Hotchner stopped it with his hand.

"We're the BAU, Ma'am." Morgan said.

"BAU?" She asked shaking her head.

"Behaivoral Analysis Unit." Reid said.

"May we come in?" Hotchner asked.

"Uh- Sure." Mrs. Samuels said eventually.

"What can you tell us about you're husband, Mrs. Samuels?" Hotchner asked after they were seated in a comfy living room.

"He usually went fishing on Saturdays. He wanted to spend more time with me." She said. "I didn't mind him going out on Saturday mornings. I went shopping for something to make for dinner. When I got back, He was on the ground, he had a gun shot wound in his head. His blood was was slowly pumping out of him through his wrists and throat." She put her head in her hands. "Oh God. If I stayed home, this might not have happened. Or They might have taken me too."

"Don't blame yourself." Hotchner said putting a hand on her knee.

"Is your house usually empty on Saturdays?" Morgan asked.

"Not untill the early afternoon." Mrs. Samuels said into her plams.

"Mrs. Samuels, Have you had any weird occurences lately?" Reid asked.

"Like?" She asked raising her head.

"Like-" Reid started but was cut off by someone singing loudly next door. it was a female's voice and she wasn't sining badly either. She was actually quite good.

"Who's that?" Hotchner asked above the music.

"Our neighbors daughter, Casey. She always up early and is rehearsing for some compition." Mrs. Samuels said.

"Reid, You and Morgan go talk to her. See what she says." Hotchner said. "I'll stay and talk to Mrs. Samuels." Reid and Morgan left. They walked next door and knocked on the front door. _When your Gone_ by _Avril Lavigne_ was paused and a girl with dark hair that came to her shoulders came down the stairs.

"Yes?" She said as she opened the door.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," Reid said. "This is Agent Morgan. We're with the FBI. May we come in."

"Ca-can I- may I see your Badges?" She asked. "Mom will kill me if I let you in here and I didn't see them."

"Sure." Reid said showing her his. Morgan followed in suit.

"Alright." She said opening up the screen door and let them to her living room. "My name's Casey Hemms. You're here about the murder next door right?"

"How did you-" Morgan started.

"I saw some people go in there after Mrs. Samuels left. I Knew Mr. Samuel was home, he goes fishing with my father, and my dad went by himself today. I'm up early to work on my compition stuff. Those people who broke in were wearing black sweatshirts with hoods to cover their faces. There were five of them. I heard some clashing and an ear-piercing scream, and then a shot. I then saw them run out about ten minutes after they broke in. It was only a minute or two after the scream. One had their hands plams up so the sun hit it and it had that distinct color of blood. I called the cops as soon as I saw it. They told me that they'd call in the FBI. Mom told me you'd want to question me and to make sure I see your badges." She looked at them."Would you like something to drink? It's really warm outside."

"No." Morgan said. Casey looked at Reid, who also declined.

"Well then. Let me tell you something." Casey said sitting down. "That noise, That Scream, will haunt me forever. But," She got up. "I have to try forgetting. Go on with my compition."

"Compition for what?" Reid asked.

"For acting." She answered. "That and singing. I might be going to Washington to do this."

"Well you're pretty good." Morgan said. "I bet you will go to Washington."

"How do you-"

"We heard you." He answered. Casey half smiled.

"Thanks oh and please catch this guy. Oh and one more thing." She said

"Yeah?" Morgan said turning around.

"It may seem weird but being fifteen and Curiousity being a deadly thing as it is, I was curious to as where Mr. Samuels was shot." She saw them look at each other. "If you can't tell me, I understand. I'm just curious."

"He was shot in the head." Morgan said.

"Oh." She looked down. "That's exicution style. Doesn't that open a whole new dorm to this. I mean it occurred to me as a simple robbery gone wrong but they could have shot him anywhere. Why in the head? Why so personal?" She asked and shrugged. "But that's what you're here to find out right?"

"Right. Reid said. "Oh and I've got a question for you."

"Yes?"

"How did you know it was a murder?" Casey swallowed.

"There was a stillness in the air as if something major had happened." She also looked sheepishly down. "I also went over there and saw him dead."

"Then why did you need to know where he was shot?" Morgan asked. This wasn't making alot of sense to them.

"I don't have, like, a key to their house." Casey said, obviously trying keep the anoyyance she felt down. "But I bet you can tell from something that he had been lying on the floor by a window, but his head was turned to a wall. I looked in the window and saw his blood pumping out of his wrists. It looked like his throat was cut too." She looked at them. "I'm only fifteen. I shouldn't have to go next door to a neighbors house after hearing a gun shot and finding them dead." She shook her head and looked up at them. Her eyes glissend with tears. "Please get him." She said as she closed the door behind Reid and Morgan. The story made sense now. They met Hotchner at the car.

"Anything?" Morgan asked.

"She keeps blaming herself, saying it's her fault." Hotchner said.

"Well Casey Hemms says she saw five people go in to the house and one had blood on his hands when they left about ten minutes after they entered, a couple minutes after the scream." Reid said. "She also said she called the police."

"I'll call Garcia and see if that's true." Morgan said walking away.

"Quantico's house of the Almighty Goddess Penelope Garcia, How may I impress you today?" Garica said.

"Funny Garcia. I need you to look into the 911 dispatcher line and see who called in about Mike Samuels murder." Morgan said.

"If you'll give me one moment I- Here it is. Her name is Casey Hemss. She lives right next door to the Samuels and she's fifteen years old." Garcia said.

"And what did she say on the line?"

"That she saw Mrs. Samuels leave shortly after her Mom left. Her Dad had told her the He was going fishing that morning but Mr. Samuels wasn't. Her older brother and younger sister had stayed at friends house last night so she could pratice. She saw five men go into the building, there were some bangs and clashes, An ear-piercing scream and a shot. She saw them then leave. One had something Red on his hands. She said that it looked like blood to her by the way the sun was hitting it. They told her to remain calm and the FBI might take the case. She was crying like crazy because she went ot check on her neighbor and found him dead. Poor girl. She shouldn't have had to see that. She's got to be scared for life now."

"So she wasn't lying." Morgan said mostly to himself.

"You talk to her already?" Garica said a bit surprised.

"Yeah and we wanted to make sure she was ligite." He thought for a second. "See if she's in any compition." He heard typing.

"Yup. One for acting and singing. she's made it to the finals here in Virginia. It looks like she's got a good chance to win and go to Washington." Garcia answered.

"Great. Thanks baby doll. Now do us another favor and try to find any connection between the families that have been attacked." Morgan said.

"You got it hun-bun." She said

"Work me some of your magic." Morgan said hanging up. He walked back over. "Looks like Miss Casey Hemms is right. She called the police and found the body."

"Rossi and Prentiss are mostly down with the other houses." Hotchner said. "We'll head back and see if we can find a profile and see how much more we can do tomight. It's already four in the afternoon."

"Already?" Reid asked getting into the car.

"Yeah. Why?" Morgan asked getting in himself. "You got a date tonight with Amanda?"

"Actually yes, but her name is Athena." Reid said. "I took your advice Hotch and I called her back. We're having dinner at seven."

"Aww." Morgan said. "Just the two of you, all romantic and-"

"No." Reid said. "It's Athena, Me, Ned, and Nancy."

"Ok." Morgan said. And Hotchner drove back to the FBI building.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, We've got to look at this closely and hopefully find something soon." Morgan said as everyone entered the conferece room to take a look at the photos.

"Why?" Prentiss asked.

"Because we have to give up our genius at-" He thought for a second. "Let's say six-thirty so you can get ready and get there on time." He said ruffling his hair.

"For?" JJ said looking at Morgan. Reid fixed his hair and looked at the board again.

"Our little Genius-Boy has a date!" Morgan said, Ruffling his hair again.

"Morgan," Reid said turning around. "I need to know something. Why do you like doing that to my hair?"

"Reid you've got a date?" JJ asked.

"Yeah." He said a bit shyly.

"And when were you going to tell us?" Prentiss asked.

"Well I wasn't even going to go if Hotch hadn't told me reconsider." Reid said.

"Hey," Hotchner said. "I didn't want you to pass up dinner with that librarian. Now what did that River Heights detective say? She has an IQ of what? 182?" Hotchner gave his rare teasing half smile. Reid couldn't help smiling too, along with every body else in the room.

"Yeah. Nancy said that." Reid said turning back to the board.

"He even knows her friends names." Morgan teased. Reid looked at him.

"I've known Nancy for a little over a year." Reid said looking at them. "If all you guys are going to talk about until I leave is my date, then if it's ok with Hotch, I'll leave now."

"We'll talk about it even after you leave." Morgan said. "You just don't have to hear it."

"Go ahead home Reid." Hotchner said with a nod.

"if you need me, call." Reid said and started out. He stopped and loooked at Morgan. "But don't call for nonsense." Reid then left.

"What was that?" Morgan asked after he left the bullpen.

"Well," JJ said. "You would be the one to call just to annoy him."

"Let's not call him at all." Rossi said. "Let him have a nice, work free night. We can handle what ever comes this way."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At seven on the dot, Reid knocked on Aunt Sara's door. Nancy answered it.

"Hey Spencer!" She said pulling at the collar of her sweater, then at the hem. She moved out of way so Reid could come in. "Come in."

"Having Sweater issuses?" He asked, jokingly as he put his shoulder bag on the floor by the front table and draped his sweater over it.

"Well, I had to change to help Ned with the-Wait!" Nancy looked at him with wide eyes. "Did you just make a joke?!" She stared at him. "I think you did. You never joke!"

"Did I?" He asked. "I didn't mean it as a joke. I was being serious. It looked like you were having sweater problems."

"Next time say yes Spencer." Nancy said shaking her head.

"Garcia said the same thing to me a few years ago." He said looking at Nancy.

"And you didn't take Penelope's advice?" She said shaking her head again. "Let me get Athena." Nancy walked to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Athena!" She called. "Your boyfriend's here!"

"I'm not her boyfriend Nancy." Reid said.

"Yet." Nancy said. Athena came down the stairs. She wore a cute skirt that was brown with stripes of silver in it that came to just above her knees and a shirt that looked like it was a pretty brown tee-shirt but the sleves were cut straight up to the shoulders to accent her shoulders. It was cut in a v-neck shape in both the front and back, but the back was a bit shorter, and from below the chest down ot was cut straight down to accent her figure and flow easier. She hid her exposed skin on her stomach and chest with a dark purple tank-top that was held in an x-shape in the back by three safty pins. She had on a pair of simple Mary Jane black heels.

"Oh Wow." Reid breathed when he saw her walk down the stairs. Nancy looked at him and felt an arm wrap around her from the back. She looked over and saw Ned standing right next to her. Reid didn't notice because he was so wrapped up in looking at Athena.

"Hey." She said as she came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey." He said. "I would have brought flowers but I came straight from the building." Athena giggled.

'You don't need to bring flowers Spencer." She said.

"Alright every one." Aunt Sara said as she appeared out of no where. "Time to eat. Hope you all like fresh Eggplant!" They all filed into the dinning room and started eating. Aunt Sara sat at the head of the table. Athena sat on her left, Reid sat on her right and across from Athena, Nancy sat next to him on his right ans across from Ned, who sat on Athena's left.

"Oh Athena," Nancy said through a mouth full of food. "Who's your favorite Female character on _Criminal Profiling_?"

"Uh-" Athena said thinking for a moment. "Peggy Gomina."

"Agreed." Ned said helping himself to a thrid helping.

"Me too." Nancy said. "What about Male? Ned."

"Huh?" He said looking up from his plate. Everyone laughed. "What?"

"Who's your favorite male Charater on _Criminal Profiling_?" Nancy repeated.

"I don't know why but I don't feel comfortable answering."

"Come on Ned!" Nancy said.

"It's Just a show. No harm." Athena said. "Right Spencer." Reid looked up.

"Uh- Sure."

"Alright." Ned said. "I guess Roger."

"Darrell Roger?" Nancy said eyebrows raised.

"Why?" Athena asked.

"I don't know. He's kinda like me you know." Ned looked a Nancy. "What about you Nan?"

"I like Dr. Field." Nancy said putting a piece in her mouth. Reid looked up. "Athena?"

"I like Field too." Athena said. "He's Cute, Smart, and funny without trying to be." Athena smiled.

"Yeah. The whole teams like-" Ned said but stopped in mid-sentence. Nancy had her food half way up to her mouth and froze. Athena stopped Chewing. Slowly all there heads turned to Reid. He noticed them looking at him.

"What?" He asked. Athena swallowed what's in her mouth, both Ned and Nancy closed their mouths and Nancy put down her fork. "What?!" He asked again when they didn't answer.

"Nothing." Ned said.

"it's Just that..."Athena started. She couldn't find the right words and looked towards Nancy for help.

"We just realized the team on our favorite show, _Criminal Profiling_ is just like your team."

"What?" He asked again.

"Our favorie girl character, Peggy Gomina, is like Penelope Garcia. Ned's favorite character, Darrell Roger, is like Agent Derek Morgan." Nancy Smiled and Blushed a bit as she looked at Athena. "Theen's and my favorite Character, Dr. Samuel Field, is like you Spencer." She looked down. The phone Rang.

"I'll get that." Aunt Sara said and got up. She was unnoticed by everyone and she liked it like that.

"And we just realized that." Athena said looking at her food.

"And don't get these two started on _Across Taylor_." Ned said shaking his head. Nancy and Athena's eyes brightened. "No, please don't start!"

"Awwww!" Nancy said playfully. Aunt Sara came back.

"I've got to go away for a few days children. Behave." She said to all of them. They looked at each other. Every single one of them was techinally an adult. She went around and kissed everyone's forehead, including Reid's. As soon as she left. He looked confused.

"Does she always do that?" He asked.

"What?" Nancy said. "This kissing or the children thing?"

"Both."

"She always does that. To both." Athena said looking at Reid. Nancy looked at Ned. He looked up and caught her gesture by her eyes.

"I just remembered." Nancy said. "Ned and I have to go do something."

"What?" Reid asked looking at Nancy.

"Uh- I have to call Dad." Nancy said. "Since I sloved the case for Athena's aunt, I have to talk to him."

"and I have ot finish the hole." Ned said.

"But I thought you did." Athena said.

"So did I..." Ned said. "Until I found a spot I missed."

"Yeah so we've got to go." Nancy said standing up and as she and Ned carried the plates to the sink she starting singing. "Athena and Spencer sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She giggled a bit and he stifled a laugh.

"how old are you supposed to be?" Reid asked from the dinning room. Nancy poked her head in.

"Uh- Eighteen." She said.

"And how old are you acting?" Athena asked, turning around.

"uh- eight." Nancy said. "But If I can recall correctly, which I bet I can, I had a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes with a Greek Goddess' name doing the same thing to me."

"Who?" Athena asked.

"You. When I started dating Ned." Nancy said smiling.

"Hey, I'm actually going to take Nancy out." Ned said.

"But I thought you we're going to-" Reid started.

"Nah." Ned said. We're going out for a bit. We'll be back late."

"We both have our cell phone's on our person." Nancy said. She and ned walked to the door and then out. They heard Nancy's rental Mustang roar to life and go down the street. The two left in the house walked over to the couch holding hands.

"So Spencer," Athena said

"Yeah?" He said.

"I have to tell you, I really like you."

"I like you too-" "

No." She turned and looked him dead in the eyes. "I really like you. Like, Like you."

"Oh-" reid said She sat down on the couch and he followed.

"Je t'aime Spencer." She spoke softly and fluntly.

"Ik houd van u Athena."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She leaned in to kiss him and his lips met hers.

"Ich liebe dich Spencer."

"Ti amo Athena."

"Te amo Spencer."

"eu te amo Athena."

"Oh Spencer," She said as his lips left hers to trail down her neck and she nibbled on his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too Athena." She stopped and he looked at her..

"Follow me." She said and hurried up the stairs and Reid followed her. He caught up to her in the hallway and started kissing her again. They made her way to one door and stopped. Without breaking the kiss, she opened the door and walked inside. Reid closed the door once they were both in there again, without breaking the kiss.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was about mid-night when Nancy and Ned walked in to the house. Everything was quiet.

"Aren't you glad I knew that _Bent Fender_ was in town and where they were staying tonight?" Nancy said.

"Yeah. It was nice to see them again." Ned said as he looked around. "It looks like Athena went to bed."

"Yeah-" Nancy said dropping her keys on the front table and noticed Reid's bag and sweater still there. "But not by herself."

"Why do you say that?" He asked. She pointed.

"That's Spencer's shoulder bag and sweater, He would NEVER leave it anywhere he wasn't."

"So you're saying that Athena and Reid-"

"Yeah."

"And they-"

"Yes."

"Upstairs while we were gone?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure?" Ned asked, a bit skeptical.

"I know it." Nancy said. "Besides, His car's outside the house."

"Ok so if they did do it-"

"There's nothing wrong and besides," Nancy said shrugging. "If she's happy."

"Where do you want me to put it?." Ned said.

"Just leave it." Nancy told him. "Let him have a peaceful night's sleep and not be frantic in the morning. Besides, it's just the four of us her tonight."

"Well, about the sleep-" Nancy hit Ned in the back with her fist.

"Shut up! Come on. We need some sleep our sleves." She said as they went up stairs to go to ther respective rooms.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**It's pretty obvious what happened, but it's all implied. Also, the order of the forigen languages go like this: French, Dutch, German, Italian, Spanish and Portuguese. And if you didn't figure it out, They were saying "I love you". Tell me what you think. R&R please.**


	5. Scary Things

****

Hope this works out the way it sounded in my head.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

5) Scary Things.

Back at Quantico, the team work on a geograpical profile.

"So there's all the places that these robbers attacked." Prentiss said putting down the marker she used to plot the points on the map.

"They're going in a 'X' shape." JJ said.

"But what's the center point?" Rossi asked.

"Somewhere on Sunset Drive." Preniss said pointing in a circular form.

"Where on Sunset Drive?" Hotchner asked.

"Uh-" Prentiss. "It looks like the excat middle would be Three sixty-eight."

"Hey guys," Morgan said walking into the room. "Casey Hemms is here again and she has something she say we all should see." Casey soon came in. She had a huge brusie on her right hand and her right knee was cut so deep that her jeans were ripped. There were twigs and leaves in her messy hair. She had a long scratch that ran straight down her face.

"Are you alright?" JJ asked looking at her.

"Yeah," She said, her voice a little scratchy. "Um- I was walking home from Drama pratice and I was taking the shortcut I always take through the little forest that spearates the school and my side of town." She stopped and cleared her throat, hopping that it would help her voice. It did very little. "I heard a- footsteps behind me. I turned around and didn't see anyone. It was only twilight so it was still pretty light out. I heard it again. But this time when I turned around I saw something move. I started walking faster but as the steps got closer, I began to run. I tripped several times before I made it to my street. And yet as I made my way towards my house, I heard the footsteps on the pavement. I began to run again, tripping again in my driveway. Once I was at my back door, I was able to catch me breath. I then thought it was a couple of kids from school wanting to scare me. Most people in town already know about the murder and trust me I told no one. I Figured that the someone who must have told them about the murder, told them about me finding the body. I figured that, you know, they wanted to scare me. So I walked around to the front and I went to the edge of my front porch and called out. I said something along the lines of you guys aren't scaring me and it's not that funny. I went to the door and remembered that I had forgotten my keys in my room upstairs. I went back towards the back where we keep our spare key and that's where I found this, on my back door." She handed Rossi the note she was holding in her hand. "It had my name on it so I opened it, You know, thinking it was my mom leaving my my keys or a note or something. When I read it, I freaked. I went to my neighbors, The Darrens, and asked their son Thomas to drive me here to give you that."

"He wasn't a bit curious about your scratches or the twigs in your hair?" Prentiss asked. With that Casey's hand went to her hair and she felt a few twigs and leaves. She gave a curious look and pulled them out of her hair.

"He was worried about my scratches and almost insisted that he take me to the hospital instead of here. I told him he could drive me to the hospital after I came by and gave the FBI something. He wanted to know what and I said that the FBI has to see it first before I could tell him anything. He almost took me to the hospital but I said I'd walk on foot and find this place that way if he did that. But he didn't say a thing about the crap in my hair."

"Are you close to this Thomas?" Hotchner asked.

"Oh Yeah." Casey said with a half smile. "I've known him forever. My parents and his parents have know each other since grade school. They've lived next door to us for as long as Tommy and I can remember. He acts as an older brother to me. Since mine's always out with his friends or girlfriend. Tommy's always been there for me."

"What the note say Rossi?" Morgan asked.

"Hey the skinny, kinda geeky guy who came with you to my house isn't here." casey said more to herself than to Morgan, who had heard her and semi-smiled.

"It say that they know that we're on to them and they're going to do their big bang operation tonight." Rossi answered.

"What does that mean?" Casey asked, a little scared.

"It means you were smart to bring that before you went ot the hospital." JJ said.

"Come on," Morgan said. "let's have Tommy take you to the hospital and get you checked out."

"Oh and agent Morgan," She said once they walked out of the confence room. "Can I ask you where that skinny, cute, geeky agent that was with you when you came to my house is?" Morgan smiled.

"He's on a date." morgan answered.

"Really?" He nodded. "Good for him." A guy in his early twenties walked up to the two.

"Can I take her to the hospital now?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"This is Tommy." Casey said.

"Can I take her now? She's still kinda bleeding from the scratch on her face and the one on her knee hasn't even started to clot yet." Casey and Morgan looked down. The frontof her jeans was bright red.

"I'm feeling kinda dizzey." She said swaying.

"Take her." Morgan said Supporting Casey.

"Would you like me to call when she's check out?" Tommy said grabbing her other arm and taking her from Morgan.

"Sure. He's my desk number. You'll probably have to leave a message though." Morgan said scribbling something on a piece of paper. He handed it to Tommy.

"Thank you." He said leading Casey to the door. Morgan walked back into the confrence room.

"So Where's this last attack supposed to be?" Morgan asked.

"Three sixty-eight Sunset Drive." Prentiss said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." JJ said.

"It's the middle of where all the other robberies and attacks occured." Rossi said.

"Then we better get over there soon." Morgan said.

"Why?" Hotchner asked.

"That's where Athena, Reid's girlfriend, is staying." Morgan said. "That's where he is." Within that second, JJ was on the phone.

"His house is going straight to voicemail." She said hanging up and dialing again.

"Try his cell." Hotchner said. "We have to get over there. One of our agents are in danger."

"Same thing." JJ told him.

"Keep trying." Hotch told her. "And let us know if you get anything."

"Got it." She said with the phone by her ear. This time she decided to leave a message on his cell. "Hey Reid, It's JJ. We've got to talk to you. Give us a call back soon bye." She tried his house again.

"Come on everyone." Hotch said and they left the confrence room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was 2 in the morning and the alarm in the house sounded off, again. Nancy awoke with a start right away. She tossed off her blankets and headed out her bed room door. She ran into Ned in the hall.

"Go check the Attic and I'll turn off the alarm." Nancy said. He nodded and headed up staris. She ran downstars super fast so that the alarm wouldn't wake Athena or Reid. As she she punched in the code she smiled as she realized that both she and Ned had been educated in the past week. She noticed Ned had thrown on a tee-shirt and she had found a pair of PJs that consist of cute floppy pink bottoms with little hearts and a pink top. She decided to grab something for both her and Ned to drink before they went back to sleep. She went in and as she reached for two of the glasses, some one came behind her and put a cloth over her mouth and nose. The smell of chloroform filled her nostrils. She tried to pull it off and in doing so, she dropped the glasses on the floor with a crash. Slowly darkness creeped in around her. She soon passed out. The creeps who held her, dumped her limp body on the floor in the door way between the kitchen and main hallway.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ned went upstairs to check out the patch he had just created earlier that day, or the day before. He heard the alarm get turned off and smiled. He hoped that Athena and Reid were still sound asleep and he realized the same thing as Nancy, that they had learned from past experences at night. Sighlently he wondered if they were ever going to get a good nights sleep. He yawned and got up. He had just stood and turned around when he heard the glass crash.

"Nancy!" He whispered. He ran down both flights of stairs. He literally jumped over the banester and landed with a loud thump. He saw Nancy's limp body on the floor. Her ran up to her and felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief when felt one. He pushed her hair out of her face so she could breath. He didn't hear the man come up behind him and had no clue until the man came up behind him and hit him in his head with a bat hard enough to make him pass out. Ned just laid there, out cold, next to Nancy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hotchner and Morgan turned on to Sunset Drive. Morgan's phone rang.

"Yeah." He said. After a few seconds he hung up. "That was Emily, She and Rossi are on there way. Reid's car isn't at his house."

"That's because it's here." Hotch said pulling up to the curb in front of Aunt Sara's house. They saw Reid's car sitting there. Morgan jumped out. "Morgan!" Morgan looked at Hotch. "Wait for back up." Morgan walked back in a sulking matter. They waited for only a few minutes before Rossi and Prentiss arrived from the other end of the street. As soon as They walked up to Morgan and Hotchner, a female scream was heard from inside the house.

"Alright," Morgan said. "I'm going in." He drew his gun.

"I'll go with you through the front." Hotch said. "Dave, you and Emily go through the back and see what you can get." rossi and Prentiss left and headed for the back of the house. Morgan and Hotch quietly Trailed towards the front. As they got closer they hear Reid's voice talking to him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

the alarm brought Athena from sleep world. She moved a little under her sheets. She felt Reid's warm body next to hers and snuggled into it. The alarm was turned off a few seconds after she had been pulled from her nice, peaceful sleep. She pulled the blankets closer to her body and she felt Reid's arm wrap around her. She opened one eye and looked at her alarm clock next to the bed and noticed that it was a quater past two. She had just closed her eyes and snuggled back into Reid's warmth when she heard glass shatter. That made Her eyes snap open in a second she sat up and held the blanket to her chest.

"Hey Spencer." She said tapping him lightly but hard enough that he could get up. He squimed and waved her away. "Spencer!" She said slapping his arm harder. "Get up!"

"Ow!" He said sitting up. "I'm up! What?" he said rubbing his arm where she hit him.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered.

"Hear what?" He asked confused.

"The glass shatter."

"No." He shook his head. There was a loud thump.

"Please tell me you heard that." Athena said to him.

"Yeah." Reid said. "That time I did." The both got up and got dressed. They made their way to the door. Just as Athena was going to open it, Reid bent down and grabbed his gun. She looked at him curiously. "Just in case." He said. She shrugged and opened the door. Slowly they worked their way down the steps and Reid pushed Athena behind him and drew his gun. The notice Ned and Nancy on the floor. He bent down to them.

"Are they-?" Athena asked, Her voice was shaky.

"Dead?" He finshed for her. He looked at her and she nodded. He put a finger to Nancy's neck. "Nancy's alive," He did the same to Ned. "And so is Ned. They were just knocked out."

"Wi-with what?" She asked timidly. Reid leaned in and Smelled Nancy's face and looked at Ned's head. "Ned was hit with a blunt object like a baseball bat, but not hard enough to kill him. Nancy was druged with-"

"Chloroform." Athena finished.

"Yeah." Reid said looking at her. "How'd you know?" He stood up.

"She's been knocked out with it before." Athena told him.

"Call the paramedics." Reid told Athena. As she dissappeared around the corner to the kicthen, he went over to his shoulder bag. He saw his phone in there and it said ten missed calls and one voicemail. "Ten? What the-" He listened to JJ voicemail. He was about to call her back when Athena screamed. He turned around as he slipped his phone into his pocket and pulled up his gun. He saw a guy with a low pulled hood and a gun to Athena's head.

"So you figured it out." The man said as he walked towards Reid, pulling Athena.

"What?"

"You're FBI right? You got our note right?" He said as he walked by Nancy and Ned and he kicked them.

"Hey!" Reid said.

"Oh sorry. You care about them?" He kicked them a couple more times and pulled on Athena's hair, which made her scream out again.

"What note are you talking about?" Reid asked, his gun still drawn.

"You mean that little busy-body girl who saw that bastard dead didn't give it to you?"

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked. "I've been here for most of the night."

"So you don't know if your team got the note huh?" He pulled on Athena's hair again, hard. She screamed again, but louder. She started crying.

"Can you stop it?" Reid asked.

"Oh what?" The Man asked. "You care about her too? Well would you like it if I did this?" He yanked on her hair so hard it made her fall to the ground, She couldn't help crying.

"Stop!" Reid demanded. "Just stop!"

"I will, if you put your gun down." The man said. Reid pulled one hand away from the other and started to put it down.

"Don't." Athena choked from her spot on the floor.

"Ath-" Reid started.

"I said don't." She said looking at him dead in the eyes. It was the same look she had when she first told him that she loved him. He knew she was serious. He pulled his gun back into possion.

"Taking orders from a girl?" The man asked. "Who are the FBI hiring these day? Little geeky whimps who take orders from girls." He yanked on her hair hard enought to make her stand and cry out again. Reid looked at her. She shook her head so subtly that only he noticed. He knew she told him not to do a thing that the man told him to do. But what he wasn't sure of how long he could keep him off before he shoots and if he could save the three people in the room he cared about, and himself too.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rossi and Prentiss took out the two guards in the back.

"Hotch," Prentiss said into her wrist. "We've got two back here."

"We have at least one inside and Reid's working on him." Hotch replied. "Casey said that there were five. Find the other two and let us know when you get inside so Morgan and I can help Reid."

"Got it." She said. She gestured her head to go inside to Rossi. He followed. As soon as they walked in, They split up. Rossi found one guy going through the China in the hutch. He heard Rossi come up behind him and the guy went to hit him with out turning around. Rossi took the butt of his gun and hit him in the head to knock him out.

"Hey Hotch." He said into his wrist quietly. " You might want to call the police to transport these guys to the station."

"I'll do that in a miute." Hotch said. "Let's focus on Reid and his girlfriend and anyone else in the house at the moment."

"Alright." He said. He found Prentiss behind another robber.

"Put the gun down." She said lowly.

"Why should I?" He asked smart-ass like as he turned around to face her.

"Because, I said so."

"And who are-" he didn't finish because Prentiss kicked him in the face.

"Good kick." Rossi said.

"Thanks." Prentiss said. They made their way into the hall. "Ok Hotch." She said into her wrist. "We've got him. He has Athena by her hair and it looks like Nancy and Ned are in a heap on the floor. They may be out cold or dead. Reid has him at Gun point but the unsub also has one and it's pointed at Athea's head. I think we need paramedics."

"Have Reid keep him talking." hotchner told her. "This is what we're going to do...."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Talk to me and please tell me we've got something to help save Reid and his girlfriend and everyone else in this house." Morgan said inot his phone.

"Well Surgar," Garcia said. "I've got names-"

"I need the leader."

"Well, thankfully the Hemms have a security system of hidden cameras and I was able to get some faces and it seems that this team has caused havoc around the lower part of the country for a while and had just finished their jail time for all the icky stuff that they had done around this place. It seems that the Leader's name is Carl Barneredge."

"Carl Barneredge?" Morgan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah. Four vowels in his last name and and there's only one 'a' and like three 'e's. It seems he's done time for so much crap and icky, yucky, nasty stuff, that his rap sheet's like an hour long!"

"Please tell the police and Medics to be here ASAP with sirens off."

"I'm like Twenty lightyears ahead of you. I called them right before I called you."

"Thanks baby doll. You are my lover."

"I know." Morgan hung up the phone and looked at Hotchner. "His name is Carl Barneredge."

"Got it." He turned and told Prentiss and Rossi. He looked back at Morgan. "Ready?"

"I've been ready since we pulled up."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You listen to a girl?" The man asked. Prentiss ran across and put her back to the arch wall on the other side. She looked at Rossi who was across from her and he looked back.

"This is actually a different situation." Reid said trying to by time. He notice Prentiss' head poke out from the side she made the "keep going" motion with her hand and mouthed the words keep him going. "I have complete faith with her. She would never lie to me."

"Well let's find out if that's the truth." The man said. He yanked on Athena's hair 'till she screamed. "Would you ever lie to him?" He yanked on her hair. She cryed out again.

"No!" She yelled.

"Really?"

"Yes!" She said. "I would Never lie to him. Never ever!"

"Why?"

"Puisque je l'aime! Je l'aime avec tout mon coeur! Quoique je l'aie seulement connu quelques jours. Je l'aime." She spoke out in fluent French. Reid looked at her and a small smile crept onto the corners of his mouth. He really didn't know what she said but he caught the words 'I love him' in there a few times.

"What did she just say?" Rossi whispered to Prentiss.

"I don't know." She said back.

"What?!" The guy asked pulling on her hair, making her squeal. "What did you just say?!"

"FBI!" Morgan's voice came from outside. "Let our agent out and come out with you hands in the air."

"Don't you dare do a thing!" The Man yelled. "I have four people in here and I'm not afraid to kill every single one in here. Even the agent."

"No you won't." Prentiss said cocking her gun and pointing it towards his head.

"Oh what? You where able to send one agent in." The Man taunted. "And a female no less. No threat."

"Oh No?" Rossi said coming up. "Now let the girl go and put the gun on the ground."

"No whay that's happening." The man said.

"Carl," Hotchner said. "Let the girl go."

"No!"

"Just let her go, Carl." Reid said. "She didn't do anything to you." Hotchner opened the door and walked in with Morgan with guns raised.

"Come on Carl." Hotch said. "You we're beaten and abused by your father and he sent off to houses like this to work for almost nothing. The women ignored you and one girl made you feel inconpedent."

"Come on Carl." Morgan said. "Let the girl go. She never did anything to you. She's younger than you. She doesn't even know what this is about."

"Let her go. She's never done anything to you." Reid said. There was an almost pleading look that only Morgan and Athena caught. He let go of Athena and in that split second, Rossi takled him and got him into handcuffs. A few seconds later, the police arrived and got the robbers into the car and the medics arrived. They loaded Nancy and Ned into the Ambulances and insisted that they just check both Athena and Reid, even though Reid didn't get hurt or anything, but because they were in the house with him. The team said that they'd meet up with them in at the hospital.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid walked into Athena's examining room. She was sitting on the table holding her head.

"You ok?" He asked. She looked over at him and smiled.

"Yeah." She said. "My head just feels like it's been chewed on by some hyper little dog. But other than that, I'm fine." He smiled.

"Good. You know, I hadn't a clue that they'd be there or I wouldn't have asked you to go use the kitchen phone."

"You didn't." She said letting go of her head. "I chose to. I could have asked to use your phone." He sat down on the table next to her.

"Do you think he knew what you had said?" Reid asked.

"Nah." Athena said shaking her head. "And I bet you have almost no clue what I said."

"No, I don't know what you said exactly." Reid said. "but I think I got the jist of it."

"I said Puisque je l'aime. Je l'aime avec tout mon coeur. Quoique je l'aie seulement connu quelques jours. Je l'aime." She smiled.

"In English, not French." He said bumping her arm playfully with his.

"I said Because I love him. I love him with all my heart. Even though I have only known him a few days. I love him." She looked at him. He pulled her into a hug.

"I love you to Athena." Whispered into his ear.

"Ahm." Morgan said knocking on the door. "Am I interupting something?"

"Oh no." Reid said. "I was just uh- checking on Athena."

"Right." He saidwith an eyebrow raised. "Look just need to ask one question."

"Yeah?" Reid said.

"What were you doing there so late?"

"I was uh-" Reid said and coughed.

"He and I fell asleep while watching T.V. in my room." Athena said saving him as she rubbed his back.

"Ok." I'm going to check on Nancy and Ned. You two had better stay here and wait for the doctor to clear Athena." Morgan said leaving.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy opened her eyes slowly. It was extremely bright. The beeping she heard told her she was in a hospital. She made a small grunt.

"Hey kiddo." Morgan said to her. She smiled a little.

"Hey." She said a little groggily.

"Take it easy kid." He said sitting in a chair by her bed.

"Whats- Where's Ned?" She asked.

"Right there." he said pointing to the screen on the other side of her.

"Could you do me a favor and open it?" She said pointing.

"Sure." He said opening up the curtain.

"What happened to him? I know I was knocked out with chloroform. What about him?" Morgan sat back in the seat he was in before.

"Hit in the head with a bat. We're waiting for him to wake up."

"Oh." She looked down. "Spencer and Athena?"

"Fine." Morgan looked at her. "Can I ask you something Nancy?"

"Sure." Nancy said.

"Would Athena and Reid just fall asleep watching TV in her room." Nancy smiled and gave a small laugh.

"Look, I love Athena and Spencer. I've known him for about a year and her since first grade. They're really great friends of mine. But let me tell you something. Athena and her brother used come down here at different intervals in the summer. They we're each allowed to bring one friend. She and I would come down in Dad's company plane. He would join us and deal with some of his business that's here. I'd have to share a room with Athena sometimes. Sometimes not. But there was never a TV in her room. Massive booksheves, but no TV. Her Aunt isn't one to change. I highly doubt that there's a TV in there now. And I also doubt highly that Athena and Spencer fell alseep reading books." She smiled and gave a little wink. "You can't tell them a thing I said though."

"I won't." Morgan said winking back. "And I kind figured that they had-"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind letting me finish?"

"She never does." Ned said scraggily form his bed.

"Ned!" Nancy cried.

"Ah, You're both awake." Said the doctor who came in. "Let's see how you're doing."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Morgan walked back to everyone in the waiting room. Apparently Athena had been cleared to go home. Reid was standing there with his arms around her and she played with her hair.

"How are they?" Athena asked as she saw Morgan walk up.

"They want to keep them over night but Their going to be fine. If everything's this good later in the afternoon, witch it seems it will, they can come home."

"Alright," Hotch said. "Then that's it. Let's go."

"I think I'm going to stay," Athena said, staring at her hair.

"I'll stay with her."Reid said.

"Why don't you let me drive you home so you can grab some clothes for them and drive you back?" Morgan said.

"Alright." Athena said. She walked over and talked to the doctor. "We've just have to back within a half hour." They headed to the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They had returned and brought the bags to the room. Nancy and Ned had fallen back to sleep. But Athena refused to go. And Reid Refused to leave her. They had fallen asleep in the two comfiest chairs in the room, which were the only chairs in there. Te next day, or more later that day, after a hot meal, or an ickily cold hospital meal, They had been cleared. Nancy and Ned changed and Reid drove them back to the house.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Let me tell you, This case may be over but the story's no where near done. it's going to go on for abit. I just need more case idea's R&R and tell me if you have any! And I hope this one wasn't rushed. I know some people felt the last one was in the first one. I believe that's chapter five of "Unbeatable."**


	6. Time To Get To Work

Hope this actually works. It did in my head. =)

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**6) Time To Get To Work.**

**------------------------- One month later-----------------------**

Reid came down the stairs with Athena at Aunt Sara's house carring his go bag.

"I'm sorry I have to go Athena." He said. "But, you know..." This was his first case since he's been on vacation for the past week. He was just returning today.

"It's alright." Athena said as they stoped in front of the door. "Just come back in one piece, ok?"

"I'll try my hardest." He said kissing her. His glasses got in the way and she giggled as she pulled them off and kissed him again.

"Do you two have to do that in the hallway?" Ned asked as he walked in from the kitchen next to Nancy, who was eating some vanilla ice cream. He was carrying a black rolling suitcase behind him.

"Hey." Nancy said. "Don't you be the pot calling the kettle black." She said kissing him through a mouth full of ice cream.

"Yum." Ned Said licking his lips. "Vanilla."

"Shut up!" Nancy said as she laughed and hit him playfully.

"You just better be back with everything intact ok?" Athena said to Reid again. "And no trying, you better."

"Can you believe it Athena?" Nancy said going over and putting an arm on her best friend's shoulder as she put her ice cream on the front table. "Just us girls this weekend."

"Yup." Athena said."The six of us are having a G.N.O."

"A G.N.O?" Reid asked.

"The six of us?" Ned asked at the same time.

"A G.N.O." Athena explained. "Girls Night Out."

"And it'll be me," Nancy said couning off the people on her fingers. "Theeni, Bess, George, Farrah and Mari."

"Who's Farrah and Mari?" Ned asked.

"My Bess and George, Basically." Athena said.

"Yeah and it's just us six girls. Since Aunt Sara's in Italy on business, Spencer has a case and Ned's going to make up his finals........" Nancy said.

"We figured that this would be the perfect time for one." Athena said.

"Dad's flying them down." Nancy said. "And speaking of flying, Ned you had better get to the Airport soon."

"Yeah." He said leaning in and kissing her.

"You had better get over to Quantico, Spencer." Athena said kissing Reid.

"Alright." Reid opened the door. "Come on Ned, I drive you to the airport."

Thanks." Ned said as he walked out. Nancy and Athena stood at the door and waved. As soon as Reid's car was out of site. The walked in and closed the door. Nancy brought her melted Ice cream into the kitchen and came back with a notepad.

"Alright so we've got to go shopping and pick up the cake, sugar cookies, kettle corn popcorn, ice cream, soda, uh- what else do we need?" Nancy said going down the list.

"Music." Athena said holding up some CDs.

"Oh Sweet!" Nancy said looking at one. "I haven't listened to this in forever!"

"I know. I had to grab it as soon as I saw it in my pile of old CD's." Athena giggled. "And is there anything else?" She grabbed the list from Nancy's hand and looking at it. "What does this mean?" She asked turning it towards Nancy and pointing at the words writting in Nancy's clean hand-writing that said 'Surprise Video'.

"Oh I think you know." Nancy said. "But you'll just have to wait and see." Athena hit her with the notebook playfully.

"Come on you greatly annoying detective." Athena said grabbing the rental car keys and they walked to the car with smiles.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid came into the bull pen to be met by Morgan.

"Woah." He said. "Where have you been for the last few days?"

"I had actually taken some vacation days." Reid answered.

"You? Taking Vacation? What? You wanted to spend time with your girlfriend?" He asked teasingly.

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Alright then," Morgan said putting an arm on Reid's back. " On to the confreence room then if you don't want to talk about it." They walked over to the conference room and took a seat at the round table in the middle of the room.

"Hey you. Long time no see." Prentiss said to Reid as he took a few seats away from her.

"Welcome back." Hotchner said and Reid gave his usual little smile that was gone in a flash. JJ hit a button on a remote and it showed twelve girls faces.

"Each of these girls had been brutally raped and beaten." JJ said going through the pitcures. "Each a week a part in North Carolina for the past three months. They all go to the same school, Fieldview High School. Authorities are now begining to think that they have a serial rapist on their hands."

"Three months?" Rossi asked. "And they're calling us in now?"

"Well they weren't sure because they only hand a few girls. Until recently when they started noticing these girls had huge brusies all over their faces." JJ said. "As they came in more often, hopsitals had been told to hold rape kits for girls coming in like this between the ages of twelve and Seventeen, even though te only girls who come up positive on the kits are between the ages of fourteen and seventeen. They just narrowed the kits to those ages about two weeks ago."

"The typical high school girl." Morgan said.

"The girls all report that while raping them, this guy tells them that he knows what they want and can do better than the 'Little boys' they like." JJ said as she made a disgusted face.

"So it's someone that can watch them extensively." Prentis said. "Someone who works in the school system,"

"Security." Morgan said.

"Even a teacher or offical." Reid put in. "Did they say if they reconized the voice."

"They said they were so scared and flustered, they weren't sure." JJ said.

"Alright." Hotchner said. "Let's be at the Jet in an hour." And they all came out of the conference room.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy and Athena pulled up to the Airport, blasting _Love Drunk_ by _Boys Like Girls_. They had beeen given permission to drive on to the runway and wait for their friends to get off.

"I still can't believe you we're able to do this." Athena said.

"Isn't it great what a badge can do? I really think I can get used to these perks." Nancy asked giggling. She noticed a dark van pulling up on the other side of the runway. She squinted a bit. "Looks like we've got company." She said as she shut off the engine and the two got out.

"Who?" Athena asked. Nancy just used her eyes to point to them. As the people in van got out, Nancy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Recognize them?" She said as their friends came out of the jet.

"It's the BAU's going on their case." Athena said as their friends joined them. Soon six hyper female voices filed the air. Morgan and Reid looked over. Athena's eyes caught Reid's. She smiled and waved. Nancy noticed and waved herself. He waved back and blushed a bit. They squished themselves into the rental car and Drove back to Aunt Sara's house. On the way over, Athena and Nancy caught them up to what has happened. They did not tell them about Spencer and Athena being together. When they got home, the first thing they did was turn on their player and start blasting _Wannabe_ by _The Spice Girls_ and opened up the sugar cookies. They six started to dance around and act like teenage girls.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ned looked out the window on the plane, Night had fallen so it had become dark out. He sighed heavily. Not on purpose, though. And he was actually quiet surprised when the girl next to him asked him what was the matter.

"What's up?" She said. She had long dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. She had the kind of face to make any man fall for her. Any man but Ned. She was no Nancy to him.

"Huh?" He said looking at her. He had been so caught up in his thoughts of Nancy and of how he missed her that he hadn't even noticed the girl next to him. "Oh. Nothing." He said shrugging.

"You seem distracted." She said looking at him. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah." He said sitting up. "I'm fine."

"But something's on your mind." She said looking at."Wait sorry." She said turning back her eyes to looking straight. "I don't know you. It's none of my business."

"No." Ned said. "It's alright. My girlfriend does that stuff all the time. I guess I just miss her is all." She turned and smiled.

"Awww!" She said. "I know what you mean. I miss my boyfriend." she moved herself so she could some how face him. "My name's Jordan. What's yours?" She streched out a hand.

"My name's Ned." He said shaking it.

"What's your grilfriends name?" She asked.

"Nancy." He pulled out his wallet and showed her a picture. "That's me and Nancy." He said pointing to the. "And our friends Athena and Spencer. We went on a double date with them a few weeks ago to the park. Athena and Nancy are really close friends and this is the first serious relationship she's ever had. So She asked Nancy and me to tag along. So we did."

"That's really sweet." Jordan said.

'Yeah. That's Nancy for you." He putting the picture away. "She even taped parts of it to be annoying. But that's a way she shows she cares. How about you?"

"My boyfriends name is Josh." She sdaid pulling out her cell and showing a picture of them. She had jumped onto his back in the picture. "We were goofing off that day. So where you going?"

"Home to Illinois. Mapleton to be exact." Ned said.

"Why? Does she live there?"

"She lives in River Heights, but right now, she's having a G.N.O. with Athena and few more friends."

"Aww! So Why are you flying away from her?"

"I have to go back and make-up sports finals. I was helping her with something and missed them. My coach was understanding so I have to make them up. You?"

"Ah. I'm meeting up with him. We had to go with different plane schedules."

Oh." Ned said. He looked back out the widow and sighed again. This time not to disturb Jordan, who had apparently gotten a call from her boyfriend.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"OK you guys." Nancy said coming into the living room with a video camera. "Athena has to tell you something."

"I have to do what now?" SHe asked putting her hands on her hips and looking at Nancy.

"Hey you can tell them or this video can." She said holding the camera.

"Nancy!" Athena said wided-eyed. "You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?" She asked. The phone rang. Nancy carried the camera into the room to answer the phone. "Hello?" She said into it as She heard giggling in the other room.

"Hey Nancy."Reid said on the other line. "Is Athena hanging somewhere close by?"

"Yes she is." Nancy said with a little evil look. "And I'm glad you called. Hold on a second." She put the phone down and walked into the other room. "Did you tell them?" She asked Athena.

"No why?" Athena said and noticed the look on Nancy's face. "Nancy-"

"What?" She said with a tiny shrug. "Nothing is going on except that your _boyfriend_'s on the phone and is calling long distance from -you know- North Carolina." She stuck her tounge out between her top set of teeth and bottom lip in a teasing matter.

"NANCY!" Athena said rushing past her and going to the phone. everyone giggled.

"So who's her bf?" Mari asked.

"I bet that it's that librarian from Chicago." Bess said.

"Oh please Bess." George said. "That guy makes Athena want to puke. I bet Nancy Finally got Athena hooked up with that cute FBI agent that she had abslutely no chance with."

"Or it could be someone totally different." Farrah said.

"Spill Nancy." Bess said throwing a pillow at Nancy.

"Hey I'm not going to say a thing." Nancy laughed. "But this Video will tell all. But we have to wait until Athena comes back."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out in the Hall, Athena made a face at Nancy's back as she walked towards the phone.

"Hello?" She breathed into the receiver.

"Hey." Reid's voice said. "You sound a little tense. What's the matter?"

"Nothing sweetie." She said playing with the cord. "Just Nancy being Nancy. But what's up with you?"

"I just needed to hear your voice." He said. A small smile crept onto her face.

"You're not going mushy on me now are you Spencer?" She asked teasingly.

"No." He answered. " I just- This case is like many I've done before but from spending time with you, I needed your voice."

"Awww." She said giving a giggle. "Soyez miel soigneux."

"I will." He said.

"Hey!" She said. "You understood what I said!"

"Yeah. Look, honey, I've got to go."

"Alright. Byee. And be safe."

"I will. I promise."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He said. And she hung up the phone and walked into the room again.

"So Nancy," She said. "Put on the tape and let's see what you have planned." Nancy smiled at her and plugged in the video feed.

----------------------------- Begin Video Feed---------------------------

"So here we are!" Nancy said from behind the camera. "At the park! On our first offical double date. Ha."

"Turn that thing off Nancy." Athena said putting her hand in front of it. Nancy pulled the camera away.

"NO!" She said laughing.

"Why not?" Reid said walking into frame and standing next to Athena.

"Because she's Nancy Drew and along with being a great dectective," Ned said. "She's also a master at being annoying. But that's just her." He took the camera from her. "Go get next to one of your best friends Nancy." Nancy runs into the camera frame and Takles Athena, making her fall to thr ground. Ned just started laughing and the camera shook alittle and Spencer stood there laughing. Nancy and Athena got up and put down the blanket.

"Take the camera Athena." Nancy said.

"Alright." She said warily as she took it and placed it down and proped it up. She then sat next to it and they watched Nancy and Ned toss a football back and forth. Apparently Athena and Reid weren't paying attention because a few minutes later, Nancy picked up the camera and appearently nodded at Ned. The Camera went over to Athena and Reid who were talking lowly.

"Hey Reid!" Ned called "Heads up!" Ned threw the ball and it hit Reid in the head. All Nancy and Athena did was laugh for a few seconds. Athena picked up the football and chucked it at Ned's head. Nancy began laughing at that. Ned came over and took the camera from Nancy. Nancy then went over and started talking to Athena. Ned snuck up secretly behind them.

"He looked like a twelve year old boy." Nancy sid.

"Take that back." Athena said.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's true." Nancy said.

"Take it back or I'll poke you."

"Ooh." Nancy said. "So Scary." Athena poked her side. "Ow! Hey!" Nancy yelled as she started to run.

"Take it back!" Athena said chasing her.

"No." She said running. Within the minute though, She had doubled and started chasing Athena. Athena soon tripped and fell down. Nancy tripped over her.

"Ok. Ok." Nancy said laughing and trying to breathe. "I give."

"Me too." Athen said laughing.

"Alright you two." Reid said helping them up. " Let's put the camera up and eat."

"I second that." Ned's voice came from behind the camera.

"Alright." Athena said.

"You get the food together and I'll take care of the camera." Nancy said going to the camera and it went dark.

--------------------------End Video Feed------------------------

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid was looking over the girls files at the office in North Carolina. Slowly, something dawned on him.

"Hey guys." He said to the half drowsy team. They looked at him.

"You've got something?" Hotchner asked.

"Yeah." He said. "At least I think so."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"What if they didn't see this guy at the school. What if they met this guy at the drama center they went to?" Reid told them.

"Let's see. JJ, Could you-" Hotch started but she was already on it. Amd within twenty minutes. They found out that the girls did think that it was a security gaurd that like to watch outside the girls locker room. They told him that he goes by Big Bill.

"So let's go and see if we can get this big Bill-" Rossi said.

"Uh guys." JJ said coming into the confrence room. "We just recived a report that This 'Big Bill' Has taken four high school girls hostage in the drama center." In the next second they ran out the room and ran to the cars. In five minutes, They we're standing outside the complex, wearing their bullet proof vests and deciding what to do.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Nancy," Bess said eating a cookie. "What would you do if Ned proposed?" Everyone looked at her.

"I guess I'd say yes." She said popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "How about you George? Would you go through with it if Burt asked you?"

"Maybe. I don't know but Nancy, you've got an unfair advantage." George said.

"What?" Farrah asked eating some cake.

"She's already been proposed to!" Bess said.

"Really?" Mari asked.

"Yeah," Nancy said. "It's a looong ass story that I do not want to get into." Nancy said standing up. "Hey Bess, George. I need you're help with something. Come with me." They ran upstairs.

"So..." Mari said looking at Athena.

"What?"

"Who was that?" Farrah asked.

"His name is Spencer." Athena said.

"Spencer what?" Mari asked.

"Spencer Reid. Spelled with and 'I' instead of an 'A'."

"Does he have, like a title or something?" Mari asked.

"Yeah." Athena said ducking her head a bit.

"What?" Farrah asked.

"He's SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

"What does he work for?" Mari asked.

"The BAU." Athena answered.

"SSA?" Farrah asked. "As in Supervisory Special Agent? With The Behavioral Analysis Unit with the Federal Bureau of Investigation?"

"Wait!" Mari said. "Like the FBI?"

"Yeah." Athena said. "He's a special agent for the FBI's BAU. He's sooo sweet. and he can speak a tade of other languages."

"Like?" Farrah asked.

"He can speak a bit of French." Athena said. She smiled.

"Thanks to you i bet." Farrah said. "Since you went to France whe you were 18."

"So if you two get married....."Mari started.

"Maid of Honor?" Farrah said.

"Look you two..." Athena said with a sorry look in her eyes. "I love the two of you very much and I want you in the birdal party-"

"But..." Farrah said.

"I would probably choose Nancy."

"Could you tell us why?" Mari asked.

"Yeah." Athena shrugged. "If it weren't for her, I would have never met Spencer."

"Totally Understandable." Farrah said.

"Awww!" Mari said jokingly. "I get it. It's cool. Makes perfect sense too."

"Thanks you guys." Athena said leaning in and hugging them. "You guys are the best."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So Nancy," Geroge said once they got inot her bedroom.

"What did you need us for?" Bess finished for her cousin.

"With this." Nancy said putting in a CD into her laptop and pulling out three head set microphones.

"What's this for?" George asked.

"Just a little something for Athena and Spencer." Nancy said hitting play and showing them what she had made.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ned sat down in his bed, at his home in Mapleton. He sighed and heaved himself onto his side. he grabbed his phone for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. If his parent's knew he was still up at one in the morning and with finals later that day, They'd kill him. He just felt like he should call Nancy and tell her goodnight. Finally, he realized that he did that everynight, even when he was at school. He had to call her. He got up and checked if his parents were now where near his room. He walked back and locked his door. He opened his phone and hit speed-dial two. It rang a couple times.

"Hello?" Nancy said on the other line.

"Hey Nance." He said smiling.

"Hey you! Ohmigod! I miss you!" Nancy said, a bit hyper.

"Have you had alot of sugar?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said and he swore he could hear her smile on the other side. "Hey. it's our G.N.O."

"What are you doing at the moment?"

"Working on the thing for Athena and Spencer. Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yeah, But I had to hear your voice before I went to sleep and I wanted to say goodnight."

"AWWW! Well then......"

"Night Nancy."

"Goodnight Ned." She said. "I love you." He heard her kiss the receiver on the other end.

"Love you too. Byee babe."

"Byee Sweets." She said and she hung up. He walked over and unlocked his door. He opened it and found his mom standing right there.

"Mom!" He said.

"Saying goodnight to Nancy?" Mrs. Nickerson asked, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." He said. She gave her son a half smile.

"Well now that you did will you get some sleep? The sooner you finish your finals, the sooner you can back down there to her."

"Yeah Ma. Night Mom." He leaned and gave Mrs. Nickerson a kiss on the cheek. He walked back into his room. He laid down in his bed and put his phone onto his nightstand. He moved onto his side and closed his eyes. His last thoughts that night were of Nancy.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The team knew about the hostages inside. They knew that they had to go in. Hotchner went in first, covered by Reid and Morgan, covered by Prentiss and Rossi. JJ stayed down on they ground and control everything. Soon, the news crew came.

"Excuse me." JJ said. "This is and investigation in progress."

"I understand that but we were told to come so we came." The female news reporter said. And within ten minutes, This was all over national news. And every house in America could see this.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**What Athena said on the phone was be careful honey. Hope you liked it! R&R please! Also does anyone have a clue to Nancy's middle name or birthday? I was thinking it of her middle name be like Elinor and her birthday be like in september. It's only for the next few stories but I want to know all your oppinions. Please tell me ASAP because I need to work on this stuff in my head and I really need to know. Message me or something so I know.... Thanks!!!!**


	7. Shot

Hope this actually works. It did in my head. =)

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**7) Shot**

The team stood there with a rapist in front of them. He had his back to them.

"Big Bill." Hotchner said loudly. "Back away from the girls."

"And who are you to try and stop me?" Big Bill asked.

"We are the F-B-I." Morgan said.

"Oh." He said looking at them, waving the gun he had in his hands aimlessly. "The FBI. Which Branch? The RICO? The DOJ? The DEA? Oh No. I got it." He smiled a gnarly gross smile that made the girls behind him cringe. "You are the BAU." He looked at them. "Come on? Am I right?"

"We are the BAU, Yes." Hotchner said. "And you are going to put that gun down and leave these girls alone."

"Now there's the problem." Big Bill said as he shifted his weight to his other leg. "I'm not going down without a fight here."

"So going down shooting?" Rossi said.

"Just about." Big Bill said. "So, BAU? Profilers?" He looked at them all in turn. His eyes stopped at Reid and nodded towards him. "You look like you're just an intern. How long you been working? Just start last week?"

"He's been working for the BAU for five years." Hotchner said. "Now put the gun down and come away slowly."

"I said that's not what's going to happen." They advanced and Big Bill shot three time and hit three of them. He was then taken down by a fourth.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Out and down on the street, JJ was trying to get the press to go away. Unfortunately they were filming live.

"Look," The reporter said. "I know you've got you're job and I've got mine. I've got kids to feed."

"Yeah." JJ said. "I do too. Now If you can please get off the streets and-"

"I think the public has a right to all this as Americans."

"Yes and I agree but after this is taken care of and this is an investigation-" JJ's words were cut off but the sound of gun shots. Four consecutive ones. JJ turned and both she and the reporter ducked, out of habit.

"Hotch!" She yelled into her sleeve. "Hotch! What's going on? Someone answer!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Farrah held the remote above her head, just out of Athena's reach.

"Come on Theens." She said. "We are 25. Not teens who can go on in the world without a care like your friends upstairs."

"And," Mari said. "Not all of us have an FBI agent for a boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Athena said jumping for the remote. "Nancy does too care about this stuff and this is our girls night. No News."

"Just a few seconds." Farrah said.

"Fine!" She said giving up and crossing her arms over her chest. "Then pajama time and popcorn!"

"Alright!" Mari said giving in to the deal. Farrah turned on the National News. Athena noticed JJ on the screen.

"Wait." Athena said taking the remote.

"What?" Farrah asked.

"I thought you didn't want any news tonight." Mari said.

"Yeah but, that's one of Spencer's fellow agents." Athena said. "Her name's Agent Jennifer Jareau. I think the team calls her JJ. Something's got to be going on. She's wearing a bullet proof vest."

"It that where he is?" Mari asked as her tone went from playful to completely sober. The look on Farrah's face was serious now.

"Yeah." Athena answered. "God I hope he's OK." Then, a few seconds after she said that, four gun shots were heard. She sat there, wide-eyed and watched JJ call frantically into her sleeve.

"Athena?" Farrah said. Athena didn't say a thing but got up, pause the DVR, and ran upstairs. She knocked on Nancy's bedroom door ten seconds later. They had just finished watching what they had made for her and Reid.

"NANCY!!!!" She said coming in.

"Athena!" Nancy said standing up and looking at her best friend. She slipped the DVD into purse. "What's the matter?"

"The National News." She panted. "They were....... Covering their case... And four gun shots..... On pause..... Downstairs." She said. Nancy ran down to the bottom of the stairs and skidded into the other room. She took the remote and backed it up. Athena walked into the kitchen as Nancy, Bess, and George watched it. She couldn't bare to see it again, to hear it again.

"Hey." Nancy said from behind her a few minutes later. "If it was him, Agent Jareau would call right?" And as if right on cue, the phone rang. They both looked at the phone.

"You talk to her." Athena said in a whisper. "I can't." She brushed past Nancy as she left. Nancy leaned in and picked up the Phone.

"Hello?" She said.

"Nancy," JJ said on the other line. "Athena's there right?"

"Yeah," Nancy looked towards the living room where her depressed friend sat. "But I don't think she'll be able to talk right now. She saw the live video feed and is a bit worried."

"Well tell her that Reid will be alright." JJ said.

"You mean he-" She lowered her voice. "-did get shot?"

"Uh- yeah. Could you tell her? I mean he was shot in the arm so there's no life threatening damage, but they say that he'll have to stay for-"

"I honestly can't tell her that." Nancy said. "If I do, then she'll want to come to you guys." She stopped and thought for a second. "But it is possible."

"What's possible?" JJ asked.

"We could be over there If Athena want's to." Nancy said.

"How? Most flights and airlines are already closed."

"Charlie." Nancy said with a slight shrug. " He drives my dad's company plane. He can get us over there in a little over an hour."

"If you're coming, Would you be able to meet Garcia?"

"Yeah." Nancy said. "Can you have her give me a call and we'll get her over there."

"Ok. We'll see you Nancy." JJ said hanging up. Nancy hung up and walked back into the living room. She was met by Bess and George.

"Was that Agent Jareau?" Bess asked her. Nancy nodded.

"Well what did she say?" George asked.

"That Spencer got shot in the arm." Nancy said lowly, so Athena couldn't hear. "He has to stay at a local hospital in North Carolina for a bit, I cut her off before she could say really how long. And that if we're going down, that Penelope's going to want to come too."

"But we can't leave." Bess said.

"It's almost eleven at night." George added.

"I know," Nancy sighed. "But think about it. If it was Ned, I'd want to fly over. If it was Burt," She looked at George. "Or Dave," Her gaze drifted to Bess. "Wouldn't the both of you want to go over and check on them?" They nodded at that. They looked quickly around, to ensure that Athena wasn't close by. They receded father towards the kitchen to talk. "Besides. If she wants to, I can, and I will, make it happen." Nancy looked at her friends determinedly.

"Alright Nancy." George said. "What ever is said in there is in the best of interests."

"I'm in." Bess said nodding a bit. "You're right. If this was Dave, I'd want to be with him." They walked into the other room and stood next to the couch.

"Can we leave now?" Athena asked from her place on the couch. She kept her eyes on her knees and hands. "I mean if it's at all possible." She looked at Nancy with big eyes that you would normally see on a little kid who wanted to save a little puppy. "Is it?" Nancy looked down at her friend. Silently she thought that maybe she shouldn't say they couldn't fly over, that all the flights were book and the airlines closed. But as the thought came across her mind, Nancy knew she couldn't. It was like she said, if this had happened to Ned, Nancy would want to fly all the way over to him. Athena was in love. Complete and total love and Nancy knew it. She just wouldn't be able live with the fact that she was the reason two lovers were kept away from each other at a time like this. She made up her mind after a few seconds, though it felt much longer to her.

"If that's what you want to do," Nancy started. "I can give Charlie a call." Athena's eyes brightened a bit at that and a small smile played across her face. Only Nancy noticed it, which was fine with her.

"You could do that Nancy?" She asked standing up. "Would you get into any trouble?" Now it was on Nancy's lips that the small smile played on.

"No." She said shaking her head. "I've known Charlie forever. And it's Dad's plane. It was going to take us home after Ned came back when our friends flew home but I can cover for anything and I know how to fly."

"Thank you Nancy!" She said giving her friend a hug.

"I'll call Charlie and we'll let the airlines know we've got a small party coming." Nancy told everybody. "Alright?" the phone rang at that moment. And they got into gear.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes later, Nancy had picked up Garcia and had her call JJ to tell them that they were on their way, she also had her find out how long they were supposed to stay at the hospital. They had gotten threw security and Charlie had met them. They were just loading themselves onto the plane. As Charlie got in and closed the door after Nancy, she looked at him.

"Are you sure about this Charlie?" She asked for what had to be the millionth time she's asked him ever since they had gotten there. "I mean I can drive. I have my pilot license."

"And What?" Charlie asked her. "Let my favorite attorney's daughter pass out while in the air." He ruffled her hair like he used to when she was little. She scrunched up her face. "No way that's happening."

"But what about you?" She asked as he turned to go into the cockpit. "Don't you need your sleep?" Charlie turned around and smiled.

"Nah." He said. "I kinda figured that you'd have to leave in the middle of the night. So I took a nap." She smiled at him. "Now go get to your seat." She listened and buckled in next to Athena. The whole plane was silent until Charlie came over the intercom and told them that they could get up. Four out of the seven people in the plane got up to walk or get something to eat. The ones left sitting were Nancy, Athena and Garcia. Nancy looked at Athena and noticed that she was staring out the window.

"Hey." Nancy said softly. "We'll be there in a bit. It'll be ok." She said. Athena just looked at her and shrugged.

"I know but," She paused, searching for something. And as if staring into the air would make them pop into her head or pop out of her mouth. "I don't know." She looked back out the window. Nancy and Garcia exchanges glances.

"Where's Ned?" Garcia asked. She wanted to fill the awkwardness, But all that came out instead of her normal soft voice was a cracked, hoarse choke. She was still in a bit of a shock herself.

"Went back home to take his finals." Nancy said distantly.

"Oh." Garcia said nodding.

"I need to ask you guys something." Athena said lowly, turning to the other two. "Where?"

"What?" Garcia asked.

"I asked where?" Athena said a little louder. "I need to know where."

"Oh." Nancy said in realization. "It was in his arm." She realized that Athena couldn't bring herself to say the word "shot". She put her hand on Athena's. "They say it's definitely not life threatening-"

"then why are they keeping him for so long?" She asked with a bit of hysteria in her voice. Nancy sighed a bit. Not out of annoyance or frustration but of understanding.

"They have to. and It's only for three days." She said rubbing Athena's hand with her thumb. "I know how you feel." Athena looking at her in wonder. "On a case, Ned was hit by a car that was aiming for me. I stayed at the hospital all that night and he stayed there for four more days after that. He was in for a total of five days." It was very little, Nancy knew, but it was all she could do. Athena nodded and wiped her nose.

"Excuse me." She said softly and she got up and walked past them. Nancy looked at Garcia.

"So..." Nancy started. "Did Agent Jareau tell you who the other two were?"

"Yeah." Garcia said nodding. She looked at Nancy. "It was Hotch and Morgan. Uh- Hotch's collarbone was shattered and Morgan was uh- shot in the leg." Nancy nodded.

"Does this make you miss the safeness of your little office?" Nancy said a bit jokingly. Garcia shrugged and gave a slight yawn. "Why don't you get some sleep?" Garcia nodded and closed her eyes. Nancy put her head into her hands and shook her head. She reached into her purse to get a piece of gum and found her DVD she had made Athena and Reid. She made a mental note to herself to give that to Athena later. She put it down, not getting the gum. She got up herself and went to Athena. She put a hand on her best friend's back.

"It's so surreal." Athena said shaking her head and turning towards Nancy. "But after this time, I've got to learn to deal. I can't be flying around every time he gets a case just to check on him if we do end up furthering our relationship."

"It's totally understandable." Nancy said. "And you will be able to deal with this. It'll take time and you'll be able to get by."

"I made my decision." She said with a sigh. Nancy looked at her in confusion. "About the house."

"Oh right! You Aunt wants to move to Italy to be closer to her business and asked you if you wanted her house." Nancy said remembering. "And?"

"And I told Aunt Sara that I'll take it." Athena said. "I told her yesterday. I mean that house has been in my family for generations. I think a little over a 's no way we're going to sell it. I talked to my brother and he got really mad, like how dare I take the house." Athena gave a small laugh. Nancy smile a tad because her friend hadn't smiled since the phone call. "So he had to bring in our parents." They both rolled their eyes. Nancy loved the Witers and knew how they'd react. "They almost gave Eden the house," Nancy's eyes got wide. She's known the Witers for as long as she's known Athena and they are not people to not listen to reason. As she opened her mouth, Athena cut her off. "So I had to tell them about me and Spencer being together."

"You never told them?!" Nancy asked.

"Nope." They grabbed onto the counter to stable themselves as the plane hit a bit of turbulence. "So, I said that Eden already had a house for him, his wife and Keena." Nancy smiled at the name of Athena's niece. Keena was a four-year-old ball of energy, who was tons of fun at parties and a sweetheart to talk to. "I said that I'm going to move down to be closer to my boyfriend. Eden almost lost it because, you know. They live in Chicago. He and I have never been close in the first place. Why do you think we'd go to Aunt Sara's at different times?"

"I remember all those fights. He was so glad to marry and leave." Nancy said.

"Yeah. Well, he thought I had met Spencer, you know, online. But as I explained everything to them, My parents were happy that I found someone I really honestly like and who really likes me back. They want to meet him."

"And is that it?" Nancy asked clutching the counter again.

"Well, naturally they asked what he does for a living. I told them that he had a stable job." Athena turned a light red and Nancy figured that this was definitely a less intense red then what had appeared on her cheeks that night she had talked to her parents. "Eden was going off that if I couldn't give him a straight answer, He'd go and check with the FBI about him. I started giggling at that. Dad asked me what was so funny. I said that Eden would definitely find him by going through the FBI. It was then Eden accused him of being a felon."

"Spencer Reid?!" Nancy said, eye wide and eyebrows raised. "A felon?!"

"I know right. He would never do anything against the law."Nancy's eyes clouded over slightly as she thought about what he had told her in Florida. He told her that one time, he had been kidnapped and had become addicted to drugs because the kidnapper gave it to him almost everyday. She had half a thought to tell Athena about it, but decided against it on the thought that he would tell her when he was ready. Athena noticed a conflict behind Nancy's eyes that told her that something was up, but she didn't question it. "But I said no. Then I said that he had a title. Mom asked what it was. I said That he was Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI's BAU. Eden almost lost it when I said that I was dating a Fed." She giggled a bit. "Mom can't wait to meet him and Dad and Eden likewise. But Eden's on that fence, you know."

"They'll love him." Nancy said. "And does Spencer know your idea?"

"No." Athena shook her head. "I was going to tell him when he got back. But I guess when you're dating a Fed, You learn that there's no better time then the present. I'm going to find out some way to tell him soon."

"Good." Nancy said as they walked back to their seats. "Come on. everyone else is sleeping and we should get some too. It's going to be a long night." Athena agreed as they sat down in their chairs. After a few seconds, Athena turned towards Nancy.

"Was it only Spencer?" Athena's voice was low and almost inaudible. Nancy turned to her and knew exactly what she meant.

"No." Nancy said shaking her head. "Agents Morgan and Hotchner were the other two."

"Any of them fatal?"

"No. Agent Morgan was shot in the leg and Agent Hotchner was shot in the collarbone. "

"It shattered?"

"Yeah." Nancy nodded her head slightly.

"Oh." Athena closed her eyes and Nancy sighed. She just sat there and thought for a bit. She noticed after a while she noticed she was the only one up. She got up and walked into the cockpit.

"Hey." She said to Charlie.

"I thought I told you to sleep on this flight." He said. "It's not even an hour long."

"I know but I couldn't." She said sitting in the co-pilots seat. "It's all a lot."

"You'll get her though it." He said, not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Why do you say that?" Nancy asked looking at him. He stole a quick glance and looked at her. He turned his attention back to the sky.

"Because you're Nancy Drew." She yawned. "Now you can either go back in there and get some sleep or you can get some sleep up here." She nodded and got up.

"Thanks again Charlie." She said leaving.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The seven of them were met at the front of the hospital by JJ. She brought them over to the waiting room. There, they joined Rossi and Prentiss.

"Nothing new." Prentiss said as they walked over. Garcia took a seat next to Rossi, who was reading a book that it looked like he had just started. Athena sat down across from them. Farrah and Mari sat down next to her. Nancy, Bess and George ended up leaning up against the wall. They waited for a while before ever moving.

****** Two Hours Later******

Nancy and Athena were sitting next to each other. JJ was forced to deal with the Media again so she was out of the room. Mari, Farrah, Bess and George ended up going to the hotel down the street that they'd had all checked into, the girls and the FBI team. Nancy put her arm around her friend. Rossi was halfway through the book now. Garcia was making little dolls out of gum wrappers she found in her pockets. Prentiss turned around in her seat and looked at Athena.

"He'll be ok." She said, seeing the worry in Athena's face.

"Then why is it taking so long?" She asked looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Theeni," Nancy said. "I told you, They had to remove the bullet and he's got to still be under the anesthetics." Just then a doctor came in.

"Are you all for the three FBI agents?" She asked when she saw the crowd. He voice brought up everyone's attention in the room.

"Yes." Emily said getting up. "How are they?"

"Well," The doctor said looking at the clipboard in front of her. "Agent Hotchner's arm will have to be in a sling for the next few weeks and he won't be able to be in the field for at least a month. Agent Morgan," She flipped to a different page on her clipboard. "Will be on crutches for about two weeks. He can't do anything strenuous during that time and about a week after. And Dr. Reid," She flipped to a new page and Athena stood up, Nancy followed to help steady her. She was still drowsy from lack of sleep. "He just has to keep all strain off his left arm no matter what for about two weeks. If anything, he's got the lesser of the injuries. Agent Hotchner's got the worst. Just, When they fly back, they should go get checked out. And right before they come back to work." She nodded and turned to leave.

"Would we be able to see them?" Athena's voice stopped her. She turned around.

"Are you related to one of them?" She asked.

"I'm Dr. Reid's girlfriend." Athena said.

"Well yes I guess you all could," She said scratching her head. "They might still be out but go ahead." She gave them the three rooms and they headed to the rooms while Rossi stayed back to tell JJ were the went. Prentiss headed to Hotchner's, While Garcia and Nancy went to Morgan's room. Athena went to Reid's. Hotchner was still out but Emily sat down in the chair next to him and just started talking to him. Morgan, however was the first one to actually wake up.

"Hey Baby girls." He said as he saw Garcia and Nancy walk into his room.

"What's this I hear about you being a hero?" Garcia asked in a mocked scowl. Nancy gave a small smile.

"I wasn't being a hero." He said. "Just doing my job."

"yeah well your job got my gorgeous hurt." She pouted as she sat down in the chair.

"Hey," He said. "Maybe I'll be hanging around your office while I'm on crutches, like Gideon had to." That seemed to perk Garcia up. He looked over at Nancy. "What are you doing here?" She gave one of her patented half smiles to Morgan.

"Thought I'd check on you," She said sitting on the arm of the chair Garcia was on. "And the fact that You were one of the first people I saw when I woke up about a month ago....." He smiled back at her and grunted as he tried to sit up. "But to tell you the complete truth, Athena needed to see Spencer and she brought us along." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course that's what brought you all down." Morgan said. "I need a piece of gum." He said, furrowing his brow a bit.

"Here," Nancy said reaching into her bag. She pulled out a piece and noticed she still had the DVD in her bag. She handed Morgan a piece and she gave one to Garcia. She popped a piece into her mouth and got up. "I'll be back in a little bit." She left and past Rossi and JJ. "Hey," She said to them. "Agent Morgan's awake and Penelope's with him." They nodded and she walked past them towards Reid's room. She stopped and knocked on his door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena walked into the room that Reid had been given. She stood into the doorway and just looked at him. He looked so thin and frail in the bed. He was wearing one of those flimsy hospital gowns and had an IV in his arm. His left bicep was wrapped in a sheet of gauze. She swallowed hard to get the lump forming in throat to go down. She took a couple tentative steps into the room. she shook her head, realizing that she was being stupid and walked over to the bed. She sat on the chair next to his bed and grabbed his hand. She sat there, rubbing it. After what seemed to be hours to her, Reid moaned softly.

"Shh." She said. "Spencer, I'm here. Baby. I'm here." He turned his head and his eyes fluttered slightly.

"A-A-Athena?" He said weakly.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "It's me. I'm here. I'm here."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"What are you doing here?" She started after a few seconds. His voice still scratchy from the drugs.

"It's an extremely long story but it's all thanks to Nancy." She turned her attention to Reid. "How's your arm?"

"I can't feel it at the moment." He said. "But I bet it's going to throb like a bitch when I don't have any drugs in my system."

"Don't you joke about that type of stuff." She said in mock seriousness.

"And such language from such a genius." Nancy said from the doorway.

"You're really one to talk." Reid said from the bed. Athena looked at them both and smiled. She knew what he was talking about.

"Hey," she said walking over and her hands raised in mocking defeat. "I just calls them as I sees them. I just stopped by to make sure that you're alright Spencer." She said as she reached into her purse. "And I wanted to give you this." She walked over to the DVD player in the room. She popped it in. "Hope you like." She said with a wink and left the room. Once the menu came up, Athena took the remote because Reid's arms felt like two ton weights, she hit play. They watched The little Video of the two of them that Nancy had made. It consists of pictures and audio-less video clips of the two of them that Nancy had taken since the Beach party in River Heights. She had put her own cover of _Breathless_ by _The Corrs_. Athena and Reid couldn't help but smile. Athena looked at Reid.

"I love you so much." She whispered holding her hand.

"I love you too." He said squeezing her hand with as much strength as he could muster, which wasn't a lot.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy was walking back towards Morgan's room when she decided to make a quick detour to talk to Hotchner. After all, he had been the one who convinced the whole team, well mostly Morgan, to accept her as the head detective on the case in River Heights about a month ago. As she turned, She caught Rossi in the Hallway. He asked her to stay with Hotchner while he went to get something for him. She told him she was headed there anyways. When she got there, she discovered that Prentiss had gone to visit Morgan. She knocked on the door.

"Hi." She said walking into the room. "How's your collarbone?"

"It'll get better." Hotch said. "You here for Reid?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Nancy said shrugging. "Athena needed to come so I tagged with her."

"How did you get here?"

"Charlie's my Dad's company plane's Pilot." She explained standing awkwardly at the foot of his bed. "He had dropped off some friends of Athena's and mine. When Agent Jareau called, he was able to fly us over here in a little over an hour."

"Oh." He said. "How long are you staying?"

"Well I know that our friends have to be back home by Monday," Nancy said. "And you guys aren't getting out until Tuesday,"

"Here's what we'll do." Hotch said as she paused. "I don't think Athena will want to leave Reid," Nancy shook her head in agreement. "And I'm not sure she fully trusts any of us other than Reid on the team," He looked at Nancy. "And are you supposed to go back to Virginia or River Heights?"

"Uh-" Nancy said thinking a bit. "Virginia."

"So If you can have your Dad's pilot, did you say his name was Charlie?" She nodded. "If you can have him fly your friends home on Sunday, You and Athena can fly back with us on Tuesday."

"Really?" Nancy asked.

"Why waste jet fuel?" He asked.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner." Nancy said with a smile. He gave a small one back, which was rare. He stifled a yawn just as Rossi walked in. "I'm going to let you get some rest. Thanks again Agent Hotchner." Nancy ducked out and walked into a women's restroom. She pulled her hair back and looked at the time. It was just about two in the morning. He phone rang and it made her jump. She saw it was Ned and tired to make her voice seem normal for the G.N.O. she was had been having. No need to worry him and make him miss his make-ups.

"Hello?" She said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy stood at the door to Reid's room and she knocked on it. She walked over to the chair where Athena was sitting. She put her hands on Athena's shoulders.

"Come on." Nancy said. "Let's let him get some rest. He'll be here tomorrow."

"Alright." Athena said letting go of Reid's hand and getting up. "I love you." She said leaning in to kiss him.

"Love you too." He said kissing her back and they parted. She looked over her shoulder and waved as she and Nancy left the room. As they walked to the door and Joined the team, Nancy looked at her.

"Did you tell him yet?" She asked.

"No." Athena said. "Not yet." They left and went to the hotel down the block.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ok so I think that I'm going to make Nancy's Birthday in early September and Ned's in early March. And Her middle name be Elinor. This story is going go over for two/three years time lapse, so Nancy has to grow up and get older. So I need your opinions. I also need Idea's for Nancy's Mom's name. I take anonymous reviews so I need what you think. So........ What do you think????**


	8. Missing You

Hope this actually works. It did in my head. =) This is going to be alot of discription so please bare with me and try to keep up if you will...... I'm also looking for A middle name for Nancy and a Name for her mom.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**8) Missing You**

After they got back to the hotel, Nancy and Athena were sharing a room. Suddenly the exhaustion from all the hubba that was going around finally caught up to Athena. She barely had enough energy to undress and get under the covers. Nancy helped her to bed after helping her get changed. As Athena closed her eyes, all she did was see Reid and the gun shot wound on his arm. But in her sleep, it ended up hitting him in the lower chest, straight through his vest, right below his heart and pratically killing him quickly. The worst part about this dream is that she was right there and couldn't get to him fast enough. She saw and felt the blood on her hands as she held him, and felt the life drain from his body. She heard him gurgle in his own blood as he tried to speak to her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed as tight as he could as she demanded that he not speak. She called out for help, but no one was around to hear. Slowly, His own bloody grip loosened on her blood-soaked hand and she begged for him to fight, knowing though that it was useless. It had been a fatal shot. His eyes closed and his head lulled to the side as he let out his last breath. She cried out in a squeak and plowed her head into his still warm chest. She just watch the only man she ever really cared for die in her own arms. She started screaming out in her bed. Seconds later, The light turned on and Nancy was at her bedside, followed by every person in their little "group", which consists of the four FBI agents and their four friends, at the door.

"Athena!" Nancy said shaking her crying friend. "Athena! ATHENA!" Finally Athena woke up panting and covered in a cold sweat all over her body.

"Are you alright?" Prentiss asked walking over to her. Athena looked around the room and rubbed her face in her hands.

"Yeah." She said pulling her hands away from her face. "Sorry for waking all of you. I'll be alright." Everyone but Nancy and Prentiss left. They looked at each other.

"He's fine, you know." Prentiss said sitting at the edge of Athena's bed. "And being at the hospital, it's the best place."

"I know. Thanks Agent Prentiss." Athena said pulling her hair back with one hand and letting it fall.

"Call me Emily." She said.

"Oh. Ok. Again I'm sorry. Just try to go back to bed please?" Athena asked looking at her.

"Alright." Prentiss said getting up.

"And thanks again Age- Emily." Athena said as Prentiss left the room. Nancy remained on the side of her bed. "You too Nancy. Go back to bed."

"What's the matter Athena?" She asked moving closer to her friend. "Why'd you scream? Was it that bad?"

"Look, do I have to talk about it?"

"It'll help." Nancy said. "Or you can talk to Spencer about it tomorrow." The color drained from Athena's face and her eyes got wide as she bit her bottom lip. "Or not. Why don't you talk to me? I'll always listen and I learned with nightmares, it can help if you talk about them."

"Alright." Athena said. "Well it was really scary." Nancy couldn't help thinking that her friend who was seven years older than her was acting like she was seven. And Nancy knew with nightmares, age didn't matter.

"Take your time." Nancy said rubbing her friends forarm. "I'm right here."

"Well. "Athena said quietly as she started. "I saw Spencer get shot but this time the bullet peirced his vest and hit him right bellow his heart. I couldn't get to him fast enough and was holding him. His blood was all over my hands and as I held him, he tries to speak but all that would come out was a messed up gurgle of blood. I felt him die." She looked down.

"Hey." Nancy said. "It was just a dream. It's highly doubtfully that will happen." She pushed some hair out of her friends face. "Now get some sleep so you can spend time with Spencer tomorrow." Athena gave a twisted half smile.

"I bet he probably heard me and my scream probably woke him up." She looked at the other woman on the other side of the bed. "Was I really that loud?"

"T-yeah." Nancy said. "I was afriad that you'd start choking and I'd have to dig out your inhaler." Athena swallowed.

"I was that bad?"

"Yeah." Nancy got up. "Well, lets get some sleep so we can look somewhat normal for Spencer tomorrow." She gave a small wink.

"Alright." Athena said turning onto her side. "Night Nancy."

"Night Athena." Nancy said as she turned out her light. Athena closed her eyes and thought about Reid, and him maybe moving in with her in her aunts house, which will be hers soon. Maybe one day the two of them getting married and starting a family. Now the thing is she'd have to move away farther than Eden did and she didn't mind. Phones and computers and planes made staying in touch with Nancy, her now closest friend, easier. She knew she had to make this up to Nancy. She had done a ton for her already. Introducing her to Reid and flying them here because he had gotten shot, it was way too much. She was going to make it up to her. She was, no matter what.

"I miss Spence." She said out loud with a sigh.

"I know you do." Nancy said with a slight yawn. "But you'll see him tomorrow. And you don't want to be tired for that now do you?"

"No, your right." Athena said and she stared out the window for what seemed like forever. Soon she heard Nancy snoring slightly, which told Athena that her friend's sinuses were going to start acting up. She closed her eyes and they slightly burned from the lack of sleep. "I love you Dr. Spencer Reid. I honestly do." She sighed and rolled over to get a bit more comfortable as she tried to get to sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid turned off the lights to his room with his right hand, which didn't feel overly heavy. He sighed as he closed his eyes. He wished that Nancy hadn't been right, that he didn't need sleep or that'd he be here tomorrow. But he did need sleep and was going to be here tomorrow. And he couldn't use his left arm at all. Well, it wasn't like he was totally crippled, but right now, it hurt to even dare move it. He slowly opened his eyes hoping that it was all a dream. That he was actually in his bed with Athena right there next to him. Or he had simply fallen asleep on the couch at Aunt Sara's house, holding Athena while they watched a movie or TV show with Ned and Nancy. But as he saw the darkened hospital room around him, he knew that it wasn't a dream. He was really at the hospital and he had really been shot at. he tried to lift up his left arm but found that a searing pain shot up and down his whole arm and it felt extremely heavy. he sighed again. he turned his head and tried to get comfortable, if that was even possible. He couldn't pull on his arm because of the IV they had going into it so that meant he couldn't turn onto his side. He grunted slightly as he tried to move in anyway to comfort him. He closed his eyes again and just as he started to drift off, he heard someone walk into his room. He turned and looked at a nurse. She looked at him.

"Sorry," She said. She looked to be somewhere between his age and Athena's. "Did I wake you?"

"No." He said with a scratch in his throat. "I uh- couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Oh." She said turning back to what she was doing. "Well just try again while I change your bandage." She said.

He closed his eyes and turned his head again. She work so quickly that by the time he looked back over, which seemed like a few seconds later, she was taking the soiled bandages out on a tray. She turned, smiled at him and shut off the little light she had used. She turned back around and shut the door as she walked out. He closed his eyes again and fell into a restless, seemingly dreamless sleep until he awoke with a start. He opened his eyes and looked around the little room that he was in. He put his right hand to his forhead while he thought about what woke him up. Slowly it came to him. He had been dreaming about him and Athena when some guy shot at them and she screamed in fear. The scream. That must have been what had woken him up. But he swore the scream was real. He figured that he was in a hospital. There are always people screaming. But this wasn't a scream of pain, but of fear. He heard it many times himself and had been the voice of it at one point in time. And it wasn't coming from inside the building. Reid could have sworen it had emmitted from outside. He reminded himself to ask Athena and Nancy when they stopped by about it. Maybe they heard it too. He closed his eyes, hoping to steal some sleep before they came by the next day. He focused on Athena, that he needed the sleep for her. To get better and to go back home with her. As he closed his eyes yet again, the one face he saw was Athena's. She smiled at him and giggled. Oh how he loved her giggle. With her, he didn't have to be Profilier SSA Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI's BAU. He could just be himself, just be Spencer. And according to Nancy and Morgan, that meant totally dorky. But that was Spencer Reid and Athena loved it. He was never good around girls either but with Athena, being himself just came naturally. He didn't stutter or get the jitters. Maybe Morgan had been right, that she was perfect for him in their own way. She was almost as smart as him, which was rare for Reid to find a girl, or anyone for that matter, having an IQ remotely close to his. And here she was, only five points less than him. It was almost like a miracle. And to think, it was thanks to Nancy. All thanks to Nancy. He would have never met her if he hadn't met Nancy over a year ago. He made a mental note to do something nice for her birthday that was coming up in a couple of months. He sighed for the third time that night. He loved Athena and wished he wasn't here but instead next to her, where ever she was at the moment.

"Athena Witers, I love you." He whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy woke up before Athena did. Deciding to let her sleep as much as possible, she grabbed her duffel bag, and hopped into the shower. She felt the hot water wash all the dirt from sleeping on the plane and the smell of hospital off of her and down the drain. She sighed, breathing in the steam and letting out almost all the stress that had built up inside of her over the past few hours. She washed the grease she felt in her hair, out. She lathered up her hair in shampoo and conditioner. She washed it all out, took care of some other things, and then turned off the water. She pulled for a towel and wrapped it around her. She then squeezed the excess water out of her hair and got dressed. She pulled her shoes on and sprayed herself with some body spray called Thai Paradise. She put on her sapphire earrings and matching necklace that her father had given her on her Sweet Sixteen. She slipped on the ring on her right ring finger that Ned had given her as an present after one of their cases alomst got him killed on his own accord. She made her hair look all sratch-like so that when it dried, it looked really awsome, at least according to Bess, George and Ned. She stepped out of the bathroom and breathed in the sweet cool air. She noticed a note under her door. She went over, picked it up and read it. It said that their friends were going to breakfast and so were the four Agents. They figured that Nancy was in the shower and Athena was still sleeping. They said that they'd meet up at the hospital later. Nancy folded up the note and put it away in a drawer.

She started making something for her and Athena to eat themselves before going to the hospital to see Reid. She heard Athena yawn, get up and the bathroom door slam closed. Just as Nancy was finishing the pancakes, the waffle maker binged and the last pieces of toast flew out of the toaster, Athena walked out. Before she did anything, Nancy walked up to her and sprayed her with French Kiss body spray.

"What the-" Athena said. "What was that?"

"French Kiss body spray." Nancy giggled as Ahena put on her silver half hoops and her "A" necklace that Reid had bought her with the diamonds on one side. "So you can smell nice for your boyfriend." She walked back towards the food. "Now lets eat and save some for Spencer so he can have some real food instead of hospital food 'cause I think we both can say that it' kinda really sucks."

"True." Athena said as she put some toast, pancakes and waffles into a plastic container and slid it into her purse. She then sat down with Nancy and started to eat, quickly. They both did the dishes quickly before going out so there was no mess when they got back home. They then headed out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid was sitting in his bed, watching TV. He heard and felt his stomach growled loudly. At that, he glanced at the tray of hospital food still on the table next to him. He made a face thinking about how it would taste going down. He knew it would feel like sandpaper as he ate. He looked back at the TV, shaking his head.

"Please tell me that look was for the food and not for me." Athena said standing in the doorway. He looked over at her and smiled. She giggled.

"Hey you!" He said turning off the TV and moving over. "Get over here." he patted part of his bed on the left side. She walked over with a little smile on her face. She tentatively sat down on his left side and he was able to lift his arm enough to wrap it around her without wincing much.

"Oh sorry." She said getting up. "Let me move to your-"

"No." He said pulling her back down to were she had been sitting a few seconds before. "I want to start trying to move it. And it doesn't hurt, much at least." She smiled and giggled. "Oh God. I do love your giggle and your smile." He grabbed her face with his right hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb. She smiled again and he looked at her. "And you're wearing the necklace I gave you."

"Yeah. Here-" She took out the tub of food. "Some real food. Nancy made waffles, toast, and pancakes for breakfast this morning so I brought you some for you to eat instead of the icky, suckish hospital food they give you here."

"Oh I love you!" He said yanking the tub out of Athena's hands. He opened it and started devouring the food inside it.

"Hungry much?" Athena asked with a slight giggle.

"Hey. I'm not eating that stuff." Reid said motioning his head to the plate of untouched hospital food. "Like you said, that's stuff is nasty." He finished the food Nancy made and handed her the empty tub. She giggled as she put it into her bag. She handed him a bottle of water, which he guzzled down in a few gulps. He handed the empty bottle to her and she put that back into her bag as well. He wiped his lips with the back of his right hand. "Tell Nancy that was awsome. She's a good cook. She's been hanging out with Hannah too much."

"I'll do that." She looked at her boyfriend again and thought of how lucky she was to have him. "I love you." She said wiping some crumbs off his face. She giggled and snuggled into him a bit. She felt he shiver a bit beneith her. "Are you warm enough Honey?"

"As warm as these blankets and this stupid hospital gown will help provide. But I could use your help." He said as he pulled her in a bit with his left arm and kissing her head. "Mhm. you smell good."

"Thanks." She said with pink cheeks. "Nancy sprayed me with this body spray called 'French Kiss'." she shrugged a bit.

"It smells really good." he looked at her again. "And you know you're the first one to visit me today."

"Yeah. Your team went to breakfast this morning." Athena said. "So did our friends."

"But something tells me you didn't come here all by yourself." Reid said twisting around a bit so he could really look at his girlfriend. "Where's Nancy?" Athena turned the same shade a pink she was a few seconds ago when he asked her about her scent.

"She's down in reception." Athena answered. "One of her high school friends, Charlotte, who she graduated with moved here and works as a secretary in this exact hospital. They haven't seen each other since the post-grad part in July that the REC center in River Heights always has every year for students who have just Graduated RHHS. Nancy just barely made it that year."

"Oh yeah." Reid said nodding a bit as he recalled something. "That's right. She had said something about that in Florida." Athena giggled again with a smile playing on her lips. "Have I told you that I can't stop loving you smile and laugh?"

"Oh," She said leaning and kissing his soft lips lightly. "A couple of times, I guess."

"Well I do. "He said licking his lips. "That's what I had to think of to fall asleep last night."

"I had to think of you too." She said as she snuggled into him even more.

"I have to ask you." He said deciding to ask about what had woke him. "I swore I heard a scream from outside last night. I wanted to know if you heard one too." He felt her stiffen a bit.

"Oh my god." She said so softly that it was almost a whisper. "I'm sooo sorry."

"For what?" He asked.

"That was me." She said looking at him. "I had a really, really bad dream last night and woke everybody up, including you." She leaned in and hugged him carefully. She put her head into his chest.

"It's ok." He said rubbing her back. "We all get nightmares. I get them a lot myself. But we can take care of each other. Alright?" He pulled her up, using both arms. Surprisingly, his arms didn't hurt. It surprised him, but he was still going to be careful about it though. She sniffled and wiped her nose a bit with the back of her hand.

"You know." She said. "I was thinking last night, that this, us, is really all thanks to Nancy."

"I know." He said agreeing. "I figured that out late last night too."

"You know her birthday is in a couple months."

"I know." He thought for a second. "We should do something really special for her. She's going to be 19 so...."

"I know." She thought for a second and soon a smile came onto her face. "And I have the perfect Idea."

"What is it?" He asked her and she leaned in.

"Well......."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy and the four others on the BAU team had joind them. Athena hadn't left Reid's side for anything during the visiting hours and Nancy, with Charlotte's help, was able to bring up some real food for Athena and Reid for both lunch and dinner. She did the same for Hotch and Morgan too. Sunday went the same way as Saturday did. Sunday night, Athena and Nancy went to the airport with their friends to see them off. Hotch told the team that Nancy was going to be on the flight. Emily told Morgan and since Athena already knew, she told Reid. On Monday, The three agents had to sign the release papers then so they could be released the next day. On Tuesday, The seven agents piled into the FBI jet plus Nancy and Athena. Everyone found a nice little niche to sit in. Nancy sat down in a back corner. Athena and Reid sat down next to her. Morgan and Garcia sat down across from them. Everyone else scattered around and moved variously. Soon after take-off, almost everyone on the plane was asleep. Everyone but Athena and Reid, Who were snuggled next to each other, and Nancy, who was pretending to sleep. When nothing was said after a while, Nancy slightly, unnoticedingly, kicked Athena in her leg, which was curled up underneith her.

"Ow!" she said rubbing her leg.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Nothing." Athena said getting the message Nancy was trying to send. She turned and looked at Reid. "I've been thinknig about us." She noticed the ashen stricken look on his face. "No. I'm not ending it." Relief washed over his face. "I was thinking about how I hate long distance relationships and-"

"But when you go back to River Heights, we'll be having a long distance Relationship." Reid observed.

"I know." Athena said nodding and moving closer to him. "So, I talked to Aunt Sara, who's moving to Italy, and she's going to be giving me her house. It's been in our family for generations."

"So what-" Reid started.

"What I'm trying to say is," Athena said cutting him off. "I'm moving to be closer to you." Her soft lips met his.

"Just for me?" He asked.

"Just for you." She answered.

"Have I ever told you that you're the best and that I love you?" He asked wrapping his arms around her, not feeling the little burning sensation gonig through his left arm.

"A couple of times." She said pulling herself closer to him, to the point she was pratically on his lap. She wrapped her arms around him. They snuggled together and closed their eyes. Slowly, they drifted off into their own peaceful sleep without nightmares. They were able to sleep easier that they were sleeping with each other close by.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry this took awhile and that it was a bit langthy at the begining but it was mostly description. I'll try to keep away from that in the future because I prefer to write diologue instead of description. But it was nesscary for this chapter.I have also been trying to work on the other three I've started too soooo..... and It seemed that it would take me forever to get one idea down. =P. Also anyone got idea's for Nancy's Middle name? I've tossed out the few ones I had in mind because I realized that the main one I wanted was her Aunts Name. Also I'm still open for suggestions for her Mom's name as well. Sooo..... Does anyone have any ideas? **


	9. Three Steps To Follow

Hope this actually works. It did in my head. =) This is pretty long and would probably be better as more than one chapter, but I have to get this one out now. And I seem to like long chapters. And there may be some anmalies

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**9) Three Steps To Follow**

--------------Three weeks later, Early August-------------

Nancy and Ned arived back home just to be greeted with hugs and kisses from Mr. Drew, Hannah, Mr. and Mrs. Nickerson, Mary, Bess, and George. After that Ned and Nancy said their goodbyes and he got into the car with his family. Hannah took her car and went off to do some grocery shopping while Carson had to go back to his office. The three girls left got into Nancy's Mustang.

"Ohmigod!" Bess said getting into the back. "We have so much to talk to you about!"

"What happened?" Nancy asked sitting in the driver seat and taking her keys from George.

"Well Dave....... Uh....." She blushed and looked to her cousin.

"Don't beat around the bush Bess!" George said.

"Well if you can think of a way to put it, then do!" Bess said crossing her arms as Nancy pulled to a red light.

"Dave tried to get in her pants!" George announced. Nancy jerked the car. The light turned green and she started to Bess's house.

"I wouldn't have put it as blunt as that, George." Bess said

"No!" Nancy said shocked. "No way!"

"Yeah." Bess Said.

"What happened?!" She asked making a turn.

"Well, He asked me to come over for a date and I said sure, and When I got there, we started kissing and making-out, I guess and next thing I know, My top three buttons of my blouse are undone and he's working on the fourth." Bess explained.

"What'd you do?" Nancy asked.

"I pushed him off, kicked him where guys do not liked to be kicked and stormed out."

"Where'd you go?"

"She decided to come to my house." George said picking up the story. "And I happen to be with Burt. So I was about to go to Dave's and give him what I thought was fair for my cousin when Burt stopped me and said that he'd take care of it. I think he might tell Ned. And can you imagine what will happen to him when he find out? What would they do to him?"

"Let's just say I'm not talking to Dave at the moment." Bess said.

"Oh Please Bess," Nancy said. "You two will make up by tonight and be making out soon enough." She pulled up to Bess's house and Bess got out. "I'll see you tomorrow Bess!" She called as her friend got out. They backed out and headed to George's house.

"I would have slauttered him if I had the chance." George mumbled

"I know George." Nancy said. "If you only had the chance."

"Exactly!" George said exasperated. Nancy laughed as she pulled into the driveway to the Fayne house. George thanked her friend for driving her home and walked inside. Nancy then drove herself home. When she got home, she took out her luggage and walked inside.

"Hey Togo." She said to the hyper dog at her ankles. "Did you miss me?"

"Rauff!" He said in responce.

"You want to help me put away my clothes?"

"Rwoof." She and her little dog went up to her room. She looked around and felt the urge to put things away and clean up. She put on her CD player and her Mix CD. She went to the "Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun" track. She started cleaning and singing along.

"The Phone Rings, In the Middle of the night. My father yells 'Whatcha gonna do with your life?' Oh Daddy Dear you know you're still Number one. But Girls just wanna have fu-un. Oh Girls justa wanna have, That's all they really waaaaant. Some Fuuuun. When the working day is done, Oh Girls, they wanna have fun." She giggled as she sang along putting away all her clothes. She paused her music and went down stairs to get something to get something to drink. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. As she walked by her father's office to go back upstairs, his home office phone rang. She made a quick detour and walked in there. She went quickly over to the phone and answered it.

"Carson Drew, attorney at Law's Home office. Nancy Drew Speaking. How may I help you?" She said with the rehearsed line her father taught her while she worked for him in high school and when his home office phone rang and she was closest or the only one there, like now.

"Hello," The Voice on the other line said. "My Name is Mrs. Carolyn Pershmin. Did you see the news about three weeks ago? The uh- Rapist in the building with the FBI?" She asked.

"Yeah." Nancy said taking a seat in her father's chair. She's not allowed to do that unless she's taking a message. "I ended up flying over there that night, Uh- Nevermind." She said remembering to keep herself out of these cases emotionally. "Can I help you with something?"

"Well, yes Actually. You see my Daughter was almost a victim and she went to the hospital that night along with three agents that she told me had been shot. I went to get her something to drink and I almost slipped on something. I looked down and found a business card for Mr. Drew." She said.

"I must have dropped it there." Nancy mummbled more to herself.

"You were at the hospital that night?" Mrs. Pershmin asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Would It be alright for me to ask why?" Nancy shrugged but then realized that she was on the phone.

"Uh- Sure." Nancy said regaining her composure. "My friend's dating one of the agents who was shot. So We ended up going there for him."

"Oh. So I must have gotten this card from you."

"I guess so, in a sense. " A thought crossed Nancy's mind. "May I ask you a question now?"

"Of course."

"Why'd you wait three weeks to call for a lawyer?"

"All of the mothers had to decide on a lawyer." It sounded like that was all she was going to say and Nancy decided not to press, that wsa going to be her father's Job and she's not going to impose, this time at least.

"I'll leave a note to my Father and talk to him later about it." Nancy said. "Could I please have your Name again and how we can reach you-" Mrs. Pershmin gave Nancy what she needed and they hung up. Nancy left the message right on the top of his desk. She closed the door on her way out.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Nancy was sitting criss-cross on her bed reading one of her favorite books, _Blackstone Cronicles_ by_ John Saul_ when her father knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" She said, not looking up. Her father poked his head in.

"Hey Nance," He said. She looked. "That woman that was on the note you gave me,"

"Yeah." She said closing her book and losing her page. She's read the story so many times though, that she could just open to a page and read and know what's going on so it really didn't matter.

"Well aparently she's asked me to represent her daughter and all the other's in this case against a rapist-"

"Yeah Dad. I know. I took the call."

"But do you realize that the trial's in Virginia and I'll have to go down there,"

"Right...." Nancy said.

"I know you just came from there but, Would you like to go back? I Could get a truck or flatbed type one and put your Mustang on it so you have it there but don't have to put the miles on it."

"Uh- Sure Dad." She said. "I could even call Athena and see if we could stay there for a bit and If she wants anything brought down from her house. You know she's moving down there?"

"You said to me briefly before. We'd leave next week." He said with a wink.

"But we'll have to come back up for the weekend." She said seriously.

"I know." She got up. "I'll let you call her and iron out the fine details." He closed her door as she went over to her private line. She smiled as she dialed the number to Aunt Sara's house. It rang a couple times before some one answered.

"Hey....." She said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena and Reid were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"How's your Arm?" She asked looking at him. He looked down and touched their noses.

"It's better than it was three weeks ago." He said. She giggled slightly and they turned their attention back to the TV. Athena had conned him into watching _Across Taylor_, one of Nancy and her favorite shows. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head. She raised her head so her lips met his. they stayed that way for the longest time until the phone started to ring, making them jump apart.

"One second." She said getting up and he pulled his hair back. She walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"Hey..." Nancy said on the other end. "Let me ask you something.... How much do you guys miss me?"

"Tons Nancy." Athena said with a smile. She glanced back into the living room "And I bet Spencer misses you tons too."

"Who?" He mouthed.

"Nancy." She Mouthed back. He nodded in understanding. "Anyways, why'd you ask Nan?"

"Well, it seems Dad's gonig to representing those girls in North Carolina, but the Trials in Vriginia. And since Dad's going to be representing them, as I said, he was hoping to go on a family trip, just me and him. Ned's got family stuff he has to do so.... But anyway, Dad wanted to know if it'll be alright with you for us to stay at your house again. I mean if you don't want us to-"

"Don't want you to?!" She said shocked. "I'd love for you two to stay here. When are you coming?"

"We're leaving this weekend and driving down. Dad wants to do a road trip thing and bring my Mustang. So he borrowing a truck slash flatbed type thingy. So yeah.... And do you need anything from your house?"

"Uh- Yeah. You know, clothes, girl stuff. Uh- anything you can bring from my house so I can start moving in over here. And great! So..... We'll see you then?" She asked.

"Yup. See you then. Now I gotta go. It's dinner time and I have no clue what Hannah's making so I'ma gonna go see."

"Alright. Byee. Nancy." Athena said and hung up. She walked back into the living room.

"So what was that about?" Reid asked as she curled into him.

"Nancy's coming back next week." Athena said as he put his left arm around her and she pulled a blanket onto the both of them.

"Back?" He said confused.

"Yeah. You know that the trial for that rapist who shot you is here in Virginia and the mothers of the victims contacted Mr. Drew to be their lawyer. So he asked Nancy to come back down with him for like a family road trip thing on the way down."

"Oh. I was going to say, She better be getting airmile rewards."

"Yeah." Athena said and Yawned. "You wanna go get some sleep?" He nodded.

"Yeah." He said getting up and turning off the TV and they went upstairs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So......" Carson said to his drowsy daughter next to him. It was the weekend and they were driving down to Virginia together. She rubbed her eyes, streched however she could, and looked at him.

"So what?" She asked.

"Are we going to just be seeing Athena at the house or....." He smiled and winked at her.

"I'm betting that Spencer's probably going to be there." She said.

"The agent you introduced me to on that case back in River Heights? The one who saved you on the cruise?" He asked glanceing at her and then back at the road. Traffic had subsided about an hour ago and they were close to the exit the need to get off on. everything was moving pretty fast for a friday, but then again, they were also traveling in the early afternoon, before the heavy weekend traffic set in.

"Yeah." Nancy laughed a bit. "Those two really hit it off and Athena's going to be moving down there just for him so......." Nancy said. "I won't have to do that."

"What do you mean?" Carson sked her. She swallowed hard, realizing that she had spoken out loud.

"I mean I plan on one day marrying Ned and I don't have to move far for him." The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So Nancy, Your birthday'scoming up," He said teasingly to his daughter. "Your 19th. Wow you're getting old." Nancy looked at her her father.

"You're 47." She said. He smiled at her. "And besides, my birthday's not until next month. This next weekend coming up is going to be all about-"

"I know." He said very somber. "I didn't forget. Did you think I did?"

"Never Daddy." She said. "Neither of us could have." They sat in silence until they got to sunset Drive. "Yay! We're almost here! Henha." Nancy laughed. Carson chuckled a bit as he pulled into the driveway. They walked up to the door and Nancy turned the knob. The door was open.

"Nancy!" Carson said. "Don't go in there!"

"Dad," She said looking at "It's fine." She walked in and noticed Athena and Reid asleep on the couch. "Revenge is sweet." She whispered.

"Nancy," Her father's tone warning her. "Don't wake them up."

"But Dad," She said with a bit of whine in her voice that made him feel like shes was about to turn 9 not 19. "They did that to me and Ned and thought it was hilarious." That was true. Athena and Reid did go up to Nancy and Ned one night after the North Carolina incident. They came up and start shaking them to the point Nancy's arms went flying and she back handed Reid in the face. All of them could only laugh in shock and Reid could only maked out a shocked "OOOWWW!" through the laughs. It was all pretty funny though.

"But don't you want to wait for Ned?" Carson said trying to get Nancy to not wake them up like that.

"Yeah." A smile crept onto her face. "But I have a better way." She went over to the door that was still open and slamed it shut, making Reid and Athena jump up.

"What the-" Reid said.

"Sorry," She said with a small smile. "Did that wake you? Didn't mean it to."

"Nancy!" Athena said getting up and hugging her friend.

"Ouf!" Nancy said as Athena lundged at her. "Didn't know you missed me that much."

"Sorry." Athena said. "Neither did I. Nancy, you get the same room you've had for the-"

"Past 13 years almost." Nancy laughed.

"And Mr. Drew can take the one right across from you." Athena said. Carson and Reid went out to get the bags. "How long will you be here?"

"As long as the trial lasts." Nancy said shrugging as they followed the men.

"And this weekend?" Athena said grabbing her forarm.

"Charlie's going to be flying us up Friday, so we'll be there for Saturday and we're coming back on Sunday." Reid grabbed her bag. She ran over and took it from his hand. "I've got this." She said. "You shouldn't have to." She took it up to her room and came back down. "I've been living here more than at home." She said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On Friday, Nancy and Athena were sitting on the couch at her house, eating popcorn. Reid was at work and her father was at a hearing. They were talking about anything imagineable that they already haven't.

"What wedding song do you want?" Nancy asked.

"Ooh." Athena said swallowing popcorn. "I'd have to talk to Spencer about that."

"You guys engaged?" She asked, eyes wide.

"No. Not yet. But I want to be. I'm kinda leaning towards _Have I told you Lately_. It's a good song. What about you?"

"I really want _Love Of A life Time_." Nancy answered. The phone rang. Nancy got up. "Hello?"

"Hey Nance."Carson said on the other end. "I've got bad news. The first day of the trial has been moved to tomorrow-"

"But what about-" Nancy started confused.

"I can't." He said sounding upset.

"You've never missed this in the 15 years we've done this!" She said exsaperated.

"I know and I'm upset but I can't change the date-"

"But I might be able to." She said.

"Nancy, Don't do any-" He dissappeared for a second. "Nancy I'll have to talk to you later. Recess is over. I have to get back in there."

"Ok. Love you Dad."

"Love you too Nance." The connection went dead and she knew he'd hung up. She put the reciver down and stood there for a minute.

"What's going on Nancy?" Athena asked.

"Nothing just something I have to take care of." Nancy said. She picked up the phone again and dial.

"Uh- Yes. could I please be connected to Agent Jareau?" She waited a moment as she was connected. "Hi Agent Jareau. Do you think I could stop by and talk to you in person?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid was walking by the elevator as it opened. He looked over and noticed the redhead who walked out right away.

"Hey Nancy." He said going over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Spencer." She said giving him a hug. "I have stuff I have to deal with. Where can I find Agent Jareau's office?"

"Hi, Nancy." JJ said coming up. She extended her hand out to Nancy. Reid waved goodbye and went off to doing what he needed to.

"Agent Jareau," Nancy said shaking her hand. "Nice to see you again, considering these circumstances aren't as bad as others have been."

"And what are these circumstances?" JJ asked. "Come on, we'll talk in my office." She lead her towards her office. When they got inside, she closed the door and looked at Nancy. "So, what's going on?"

"Well," Nancy started. "There's a family emergency that's going on at home and Dad and I have to go home for it over the weekend."

"So go. I don't see the problem." JJ said.

"My dad's a lawyer," Nancy said . "And he's defending the girls, the victims, for the rapist case that was in North Carolina and The date was supposed to be Monday to start the trial but the other lawyer got it changed to this weekend and if Dad's not there, the rapist will walk." Nancy finished and looked at JJ. "I haven't talked to the judge yet, and I want to. I just wanted to see if you can get the date changed if I can't convince him."

"I see the problem." JJ said. "I can talk to the team and I bet that the form will be signed, considering three agents were shot by this guy." Nancy nodded in agreement. "Call me if you can't get it changed."

"I will." Nancy said. "Thanks Agent Jareau."

"You can call me JJ." JJ said with a small smile.

"But I though your friends only call you-"

"Is it alright if I consider you one of my friends?"

"Of course." Nancy said. She left and went to the court house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy walked up the steps to the court house. She saw two girls on them.

"Excuse me." Nancy said. "Is Judge Carl Michael in there?"

"Yeah." A dark haired girl said. "I'm Macy, Macy Cater. My Dad's one of the two lawyers." She extended a hand to Nancy. Nancy took it and shook it.

"Nancy, Nancy Drew." Nancy said. "My Dad's the other lawyer." Macy lifter up her eyebrows.

"He usually do that stuff or-?"

"He's normally a criminal Attorny, But the mothers contacted him so...."

"Yeah. I understand." Macy said. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Going to try to get the court date changed." Nancy said. "Dad and I have a bit of a family enmergency."

"Well have fun trying." Macy said. "Judge Carl Michael is really tough to get that."

"Yeah," The other girl spoke up. She was a beach blonde. "It'll take foor-ever!" Macy rolled her eyes.

"This is Cyndi." Macy said. "Sorry for not introducning her."

"It's alright." Nancy said

"The only way to do that is to go through the FBI, Which is really hard." Cyndi said.

"I know them actually." Nancy said.

"No way." Macy said. "How?"

"My friend's dating an agent and I've worked with them."

"No way. You're going to have to bring some of them by for proof." Macy said.

"Yeah," Nancy said. "Well I've got to get in." She excused her self and went inside. She gave her name, showed her badge and the officer who took it all down, went in followed by Nancy. He walked uup and gave the note to the Judge. he read it over.

"Court will take a ten minute recess." the judge said with a heavy southern accent. As everyone settled in he leaned to the microphone on his stand. "Will Detective Nancy Drew please follow me to my chambers." He said and then he got down. Nancy walked by her father and crossed her fingers behind her back so he saw it. She followed the Judge to his office. "Dective." He said. "Please take a seat." She settled herself down into a chair across from him.

"Judge Michael," She started.

"Let me ask you a question," Judge Carl Michael said. "Do you have any relation to the attorney Carson Drew out there?"

"Yes." She said calmly. "He's my father. But that's not really why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"A date change. The trial was supposed to start on Monday, but it was changed to tomorrow."

"Yes." The Judge interupted. "What's the problem?"

"Well my father and I have a family emergency and have to leave tonight."

'We'll that's too bad. That guy's going to walk if your father's not there tomorrow."

"I know and that's why I need you to peacfully sign this date change slip-"

"that's not going to happen."

"Do you want me to go to the FBI's BAU?" She said seriously.

"Could you? Do you even know them?" He asked her mockingly almost.

"Yeah I do." She said. "And I'll go to them and get them to change it."

"Then you do that and not come back until you've got the date change paperwork signed alright? Now I have a court to maintain." Nancy stood up and walked, more like stalked, out. She looked at her father.

"Time for step three." She whispered to him and left. He knew exactly what she meant. Her three step plan. You start by either being weepy and teary or professional (Nancy went professional this particular time). If that didn't work go to step two, which is threaten, not physical but with something that could make someone cave. And when that didn't work you go to step three, follow through on the threat. Carson hoped Nancy knew what she was getting into.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy pulled out her phone as she walked down the steps infornt of the court house.

"Hey JJ," She said. "I'm going to need that form signed now....... Yeah... I'll meet you in the lobby."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

JJ looked at the papers in her hand. She had just gotten off the phone with Nancy and knew that Nancy needed this. She said that this was a family emergency. All she needed was Hotch's signature. She took a deep breath and walked through the bullpen to Hotch's office. She knock once and opened to his come in. She handed him the papers, which he took with his good hand.

"What's this?" He asked looking at it.

"A date change order form for the Rapist case." She said. "The case from three weeks ago." His serious expression grew dark.

"Why?" Skimming the form.

"Apperentally Nancy Drew's father has been asked to represent the girls and someone was able to get the date the trial starts to be tomororow when it was supposed to start on Monday. Nancy and her father have a family emergency and have to leave. If he's not there on tomorrow, this guy will walk." He looked at her through her eyebrows. "The one that shot you, Reid, and Morgan, Yes." She said knowing what he was thinking. He looked at her for a few more seconds and she partially thought he was going to hand it back to her and say no. But he looked back and signed the paper work. He handed it back to her and she nodded in thanks.

"JJ." He said as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes sir?" She said looking at him.

"Take Reid with you. I'd say Morgan but he's still on crutches." He smiled one of his rare smiles at her and she smiled back. She walked out and down the stairs.

"Reid." She said. "Come on." He got up and followed her.

"Where are we going?" He asked as she hit the elevator button to go down.

"The court house with Nancy." She said as the doors opened.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy, Reid and JJ went to the court house. She saw Macy and Cyndi.

"Hey Drew." Macy called. "Drew!" Nancy turned around and looked at them

"Carter." Nancy said.

"I've gotta ask, Are these the agents we talked about?"

"Yeah." Nancy said. "Now I have to take care of this." She walked in, followed by JJ and Reid. "Other lawyer's daughter." She said, knowing they were confused. She went over the officer that took her infomation about an hour before and gave to him again. Reid and JJ did the same. They followed him into the court room. The other lawyer was just finishing up his shpeel as the officer gave Judge Carl Michael the information and moved. The judge leaned into the Microphone.

"Ten minute reccess." He said. "Will Detective Drew, Agents Jareau and Dr. Reid follow me." He left and JJ, Reid and Nancy followed. Nancy avoided eye contact with her father and he did the same for her. When they got in there, JJ gave Nancy the papers. She slammed them on his desk.

"Court date change order form." She said. "Signed by the head of the BAU. Any problems, talk to these to agents who work for the BAU and this one," She pointed to Reid. "Had been shot by this guy." He eyed all three of them. When he got to Nancy, his eyes bore into her but her expression remained unwavered. She would not let this judge intimdate her. When she showed no signs of giving in, his eyes went into the papers. He sat there and read it, word for word. He was probably trying to find something to imcrimidate this. JJ smiled to herself as she realized what he was doing. Hotch had writtin it himself and she had read it many times herself and filled it out. There were no loopholes, at all. Well the ones that were there only Reid could honestly find. He looked up.

"You win Detective Drew." He said getting up. "The date is changed back to Monday." He walked out and the three followed with Nancy in back. She gave her father a small low-five so no one could see.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid came to Athena's house late that night. He was determined to go through and finish the four files that had been on his desk when he got back from the court house before he went home. It had taken him longer than he expected it to. He saw Athena sitting on the couch, reading. He looked over her shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" He asked rubbing her shoulders. She smiled.

"_In The Dark Of The Night_ by _John Saul_. Nancy recommended it to me." She said taking the flap of the jacket and putting it in between the page she was reading and the other as a bookmark. She closed it as Reid went around and sat next to her.

"What's it about?" He asked. She snuggled into him.

"Three boys who find all this stuff collected from murderers." She said. "It's actually very good." They sat like that for a few minutes.

"Nancy and he father left?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"JJ told me it was some type of family emergency."

"Yeah." She said string off. "A family emergency. You could say that."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dawn was just breaking over quiet River Heights. Carson's Chevrolet pulled to a stop in front of the River Heights Cemetery. As Nancy and her father got out, they were met by Ned's Pontiac. He turned off the engine and got out. He walked over to Nancy and gave her a hug. The three of them walked in. They walked towards the center and stoped at one plot. Nancy looked over at her father and saw a few tears leak out of his eyes. She reached her out and traced the words on the headstone with her fingers. She ran her hand over the name and broke down. She fell to her knees on the soft earth and wrapped her arms around the headstone in hug form.

"Oh Mom." She said through her tears. "Happy birthday. I miss you so much." She felt two hand go on her shoulders, one on each, and she felt comfort. She knew the hand on her left shoulder belonged to her father. She heard him sniffle. And the one on her right shoulder was Ned's. She didn't want to leave or let go. This was the closest she had to the whole family being together again.

"We all miss her sweetheart." Carson said and she nodded. She didn't dare open her eyes because she knew that they would burn at the moment. "You need a minute?" She shook her head and sniffled. She stood up and whiped her eyes. She was finally able to open them.

"No." She said taking a breath. "I think I left something in the car. I'm going to go get it and give you a minute."

"I'll come with you." Ned said. He started to walk away. Nancy stared at the Name on the stone, "Clara Drew". He turned around. "Nan? You coming?"

"Uh- yeah." She said turning around. She walked past with Ned's hand on her back and she rested her head on his shoulder. Carson watched them for a bit then looked back down at the plot.

"Hey Honey." He said with a hand on top of the headstone.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you all liked it....... It took me a while to write and make perfect-ish........ Oh and Yes, the family emergency was her mother's birthday and she and her father wanted to visit her mother. I know that's not really like Nancy but it was a good idea and i think it worked out nicely. I hope you liked it! =] Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts, also to make it better. I tried to make it as accurate as possible so yeah............... Stay tuned! =)**


	10. Love?

Hope this actually works. It kinda worked out in my head a bit.... =) I'm not sure if Nancy and Reid became too out of charcter but if you think so, let me know.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**10) Love?**

Athena walked into the BAU to find Morgan leaning up against his desk and Prentiss standing over Reid's desk. She walked over to find Reid asleep.

"So," She heard Morgan say. "What should we do with our little genius?"

"Leave him alone you guys." Athena said walking up to them. "He had a rough night last night."

"Oh." Morgan said.

"Not like that." Athena said with a fake scowling. Prentiss hit him in the head. "His arm wouldn't stop bothering him last night, poor thing." She looked down at her boyfriend and couldn't help but smile at the trickle of drool that was running down his face. She took a tissuse from her pocket and wiped it away. She then leaned in and kissed him gently on th lips. "Hey." She whispered. He opened his eyes a bit.

"Hey." He said. He sat up. "What happened? Did I fall asleep?"

"Apparently." Athena said as Reid yawned.

"What are you doing here?" He asked pulling his hair back with one hand.

"Lunch..." She said.

"Oh Right." He got up and grabbed his bag and Jacket. He headed out but managed to hit Morgan's head on the way out without even realizing it. Prentiss laughed a little bit at the irony. Morgan looked at her and she shrugged and turned back to her paperwork.

"How does he get away with sleeping on his desk while he's supposed to do paperwork and then be able to go on a lunch date?" He asked looking at Prentiss, who just shrugged.

"He's Reid." She said. Morgan was about ot put a few of his files on Reid's desk. "But I wouldn't do that." She looked at him. "He has like no files left, he'll know if you sneak a few in." A smile played on her lips. "And what are supposed to do for the next few days while you're still on cruches and then afterwards?" He looked at her and pulled the files back onto his desk and worked on those.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athena and Reid settled themselves in a nice little booth at a local diner.

"Cute." Reid said as she took off the overcoat she wore. He was refering to the dark blue and dress that went to her knees and had black accents like the flowing ends of the fitted sleves, the trim on the bottom and the huge belt that sat on her tiny waist. The black knee high heeled boots she wore went along nicely.

"Oh thanks." She said sitting down. "Nancy's friend Angela made it for me."

"I like it."

"Good." The waitress came over and too their drink orders. "So," she started as she walked away. "I met up with some old friends and we're meeting up after this." She came back with their drinks and took their food orders.

"Nice." He said. "No offence to Nancy but you need more friends." He smiled and she laughed alittle bit.

"Yeah." She said. Their waitress came back. "Wow, fast service." She said as the waitress walked away and she popped a french fry into her mouth. "You know, you can definitely tell a teenager is at our house."

"How?" He asked through a mouth full of burger.

"I heard the Backstreet Boys blasting as I went by before." She said. He scrunched up his face trying to figure out what she meant. She saw this and giggled a bit to herself. "They're a boy band from the ninties. She had a huge crush on one of them when she was little." She took a bite of her own burger. She couldn't help but love him. Even with an IQ of 187, Reid still had a way to still be naive and in the dark about alot of things and Athena couldn't help but love him even more with that atribute.

"Oh." He said turning his attention back to his burger. She smiled and laughed a bit. No matter what happend she was never going to leave him, she promised herself that. But she knew that the worst hadn't even come yet. He's been gone for a few days and when he did get shot, she felt like she had to fly to him. She wouldn't be able to do that anymore. Her attention was devertied back to Reid as he asked her a question. She answered him and was rewarded with one of his patented Reid smiles that she totally fell in love with. She couldn't help but feel like he was everything she's ever was looking for in a guy. They contiued their conversations as Athena's thoughts traveled to when she was back in high school in River Hieghts. What her and her friends definition of their dream guy had to be tall, good looking and strong. But now she's sitting across a table in a small diner looking at and talking to a skinny, really cute guy who's probably not really all that physically strong. She started laughing at something in his story, realizing that her persona of her dream guy had always been totally the opposite of what it really was.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Huh." She asked shaking her head. "Why?"

"You were staring off to nothing and hadn't heard a word I've said." She smiled and reached out to his hand. She gave it a slight squeeze.

"Sorry." She said. "I was just thinking about how wrong I was when I was younger about who I thought my dream guy was."

"What do you mean?" He asked her confused. She let go of his hand in a slight shrug and kept eating.

"I just figured the guy I wanted was one straight out of a magazine." She chopped on a fry. "But I was proven wrong."

"How so?" He asked eatting his food. She looked up and didn't speak. Her sudden silence made him look up. She was staring at him and didn't speak until their eyes locked together.

"I met you and fell in love." She said quietly. She was the first to pull her eyes away and go back to her food a few seconds later. He didn't. Reid just kept sataring at her. He had always thought that there was never a girl out there who would be intersted in him. But he was wrong. He had met Athena and she had proved him wrong. And he knew that she wasn't just using him for his brain because she had one of her own. And she had she she fell in love. I that what this feeling he was feeling was? he knew that he was going to stop by Athena's house later and talk to Nancy about. He mentally laughed at himself for going to a girl who's ten years younger than him about love. Athena looked up and noticed him staring at her.

"Are you ok?" She asked him.

"Uh- Yeah." He said recovering. "Just thinking."

"About what?" She asked. He looked at her.

"You." He said. A smile crept onto her face and was contagiously passed onto his. They both started laughing. Twenty minutes later, they were ready to go after sharing a piece of pie and cake. Athena walked over to pay for the bill, dispite the fact that Reid had almost insisted that he should pay for it. She told him he could next time. As she walked back, she noticed him struggiling to put on his coat on. She quickened her pace and went over to help him into his jacket.

"Your arm's still bothering you?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah." He said picking up his bag. "It's just a slight stinging now but still..." He said as they walked out the front door.

"Well if it gets worse, I want you to go to the hospital." He nodded. She drove him back over to Quantico. He kissed her and walked into the building.. He walked back into the building and went back to his desk to work on the last file he had and be able to go to Athena's and talk to Nancy before Athena got back.

"Hey you." Morgan said spinning around and looking at Reid. "Have a nice lunch?"

"Yeah." He said putting his jacket on the chair and sat down. he had just opened it and started to work when Athena came back in. She ran in and stopped at his desk. She was out of breath.

"Athena-" he said confused. He stood up and looked at her.

"I forgot to give this to you." She said handing him a package wrapped in brown paper. She took in a deep breath.

"Why are you out of breath?" Prentiss asked.

"Ran up the stairs." Athena said.

"You know there is an elevator." Morgan said pointing over his should.

"I know," Athena said waving over her shoulder towards him. "It wasn't moving fast enough for me."

"She wants alot of things done yesterday." Reid said with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Don't worry," She said. "I'm taking the elevator down though." She smiled. He leaned down the couple inches he had on her and kissed her.

"Go." He said. "Don't miss reuniting with old friends."

"Ok." She said and skipped to the elevator. when she got there, she turned and waved bye to Reid. He waved back. She walked into the elevator and he watched her get smaller as the elevator doors closed. He turned his attention to the package still in his hands.

"What is it?" Prentiss asked.

"It's from my mother." Reid said. He started opening it.

"Really Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." He answered throwing the brown paper into the basket to reveal a black velet box. "It's Athena's birthday present."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sky had opened up as Reid made his way to Athena's house. He smiled to himself as he heard music emmiting from the house. Now, he realized as he pulled up to the curb, all he had to do was make it form his car to the door without getting too soaked. He turned off the engine and sucked in a breath as he opened the door, immeadiatly getting wet as he stepped outside. He gave up on the Idea of trying to stay dry as he went to the house and got his stuff like it was a sunny day. He walked up to the door and unlocked it with his keys.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy was listening to _Genie In A Bottle_. She brought the basket of clothes that Athena had asked her to fold upstairs. She brought it into Athena's room because it was all her clothes and Reid's. She went towards her room and moved the CD player from the top of the stairs and turned it off as the song ended. She unplugged it and brought back into her room. She heard the door open and slam shut. She figured it was Reid because both Athena and her father had called saying that this storm had stranded them where ever they were.

"Oh My God! It's a wet Rat!" She screamed putting a hand to her heart when she saw him, soaked to the skin, dripping wet, in the front hall. "Oh Reid. It's just you. God! Don't scare me like that." She ran down the stairs and passed him and went into the livingroom.

"Oh thanks Nancy. That was very nice of you." He said. She laughed as she came back to him with a nice fluffy towel.

"Here." She said handing him the towel. "There's some of your clothes in a basket upstairs in Athena's room." He took the towel.

"Thanks." he said. He went upstairs to change and she went in and started watching a new episode of _Project Runway_. She realized as Tim Gunn was telling the designer who lost that they had to go clean up that Reid hadn't come back down. she paused the TV and went upstairs. She walked over to Athena's room. She knocked on the door.

"Spencer?" She said. "Are you ok? Can I come in?" She pushed open the door a bit and saw Reid just standing there. "Are you alright?" He shook his head.

"No." He answered. "My arm's bothering me again."

"Again?" She asked. He nodded his head. "I'll be right back." She walked into her room and got her first aid kit that she always carried around with her. She went back into Athena's room. "Could you seat down?" She said. He sat down on the bed and she sat down on his left side. "You changed your gauze this morning, right?" She asked pulling out the few things she knew she'd need: scissors, gauze, paper tape, cotton balls, peroxide, and alcohol pads.

"Of course." He said as she cut through the gauze on his upper arm.

"Well," She said cleaning the area around the healing wound. "It looks like you might have infection. This might sting alittle." She poured a bit of peroxide onto a cotton ball and dabbed it onto the wound. He winced a bit at the sting. "Sorry." she said as she finished cleaning it. She wrapped it up with the gauze. "We'd better go the hospital and get you some antibiotics." She said. He sighed in agreement. She cleaned the scissors and packed up. She brought it back into her room.

"But I'm not going out and getting wet again." He said putting on his shoes. He looked at Nancy, who just smiled.

"My Mustang is in the garage and don't worry, I know how to drive in this weather."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy took Reid to the hospital, where he was ammited immediately. She watch the chaos of the waiting room as she waited for Reid. She watched Drunks stumble in and out. A thirteen year old girl came in with a bloody finger. Nancy helped stop the bleeding as the girl and her mother waited for the doctor. She listened to some guy ramble on about how he was attacked by a warewolf. Soon everything was starting to just settle down when her phone rang. She got up and walked outside to answer it.

"Hello?" She said holding her phone to her ear. "Ned?" She heard a doctor telling Ned about something. "Ned?" Still he apparently didn't hear her. She had no clue where he was. "NED!" She called loudly.

"Was that Nancy?" She heard on the other end. It sound like Mrs. Nickerson.

"How-" A slightly familair voice said.

"Look in Ned's back pocket!" Nancy said loudly.

"Huh?" She heard Ned say. "Oh- Whoops I called Nancy."

"No Duh." She said as she heard him put the phone to his ear.

"I'll be right back." said the other slightly familair voice.

"Hey," He said.

"Your ass called me?" She asked.

"Yeah. I forgot I put it in my back pocket."

"Where are you?" She asked him.

"At the hospital-"

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just sprained my wrist. Mom thought it was broken. Where are you?"

"At a hospital-"

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Spencer's arm was bothering him so I had to take him." She said. "It's been over an hour. I think I should go see what's going on." She said looking back in.

"Alright. and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Byee babe." Nancy said

"Bye." They hung up and she walked in. A few seconds later, Reid walked out with a small bottle in his hand.

"Antibiotics?" Shevasked him.

"Yeah." He put his right arm over Nancy's shoulders. "Do me a favor and take me home." She laughed as they made their way over to Nancy's car. The rain had subsided pretty much to a slight drizzle. They again made a slilent trip back to Athena's. She put her car into the garage and help Reid out.

"Why don't you get some sleep." She said. He nodded as he made his way up the stairs. She started doing the Dishes and as she finished, She realized that DVR was still on. She shrugged to herself and went upstairs to change herself. She made her way back down stairs after deciding on wearing her blue star bottoms with a blue tank-top. She sat down and put on _Across Taylor_.

"Uh Nancy?" Reid's voice came from behind her.

"Yeah?" She said pauseing the TV and turning around as Reid took a seat in the chair near her. "I thought you were going to go to bed."

"I was but I need to ask you something."

"Alright. Go ahead." She looked at him. Trying to find something in his face or eyes that would tell her what he wanted to talk about. She had inherited from her father. They both had an amazing ablity to read people and to hide their feelings as well. Unfortunately for her, Reid was a profiler and had the same ablities as she did and she wasn't able to find any clues.

"You say you're in love with Ned right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"How do you know?" This question took Nancy back. It would have normally surprised way more than it did. She was able to bring herself to answer fast once she remembered she wasn't just talking to anyone who was ten years older than her, she was talking ot Spencer Reid. She remembered that he had graduated high school when he was twelve. She remembered the biggest event she had when shwe was twelve was gher school play.

"I-I don't know." She said. "I guess it's when you have this feeling that no matter what, you'll always be there for that person. I guess when you realize that your life would have an empty feeling almost. That when you watch them go out a door, even if they're just going to go get the mail, that you want to just pull them back in. When you hug them you never want to let go. I guess that's how you know."

"Oh." Reid said nodding. Nancy decided to change the subject.

"So what was in that mystery package Athena brought you today?" Reid looked at her. "Athena told me about it. I won't tell her anything, I promise. Scouts Honors." She said raising her right pointer, middle, and ring finger up together.

"It was her birthday present."

"Awsome." Nancy said.

"What are you getting her?"

"Let's just say I have a friend who owes me a few favors and he could really help me out. Now All I have to do is get my hands on one of her manuscript." She looked over at Reid. He had a look on his face like he was contemplating something. "Spencer Reid, what's going through your mind?"

"I think I can help you with that." He said going to the stairs. "Follow me." She hit 'view tv' on the remote, turned it off and followed him into Athena's room. He reached up and handed her a pile of papers bound together. "It's the only one I know of and it's pretty good."

"Thanks." She said. "Night!"

"Night." He said as she turned off the hall light then brought it into her room. She layed down on her bed and started reading.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So that's chapter ten. I hope it's pretty good and not too off character............ Oh well.......... the next chapter is going ot take place mostly in River Heights. So I hope you enjoyedit and I could really use some help........... because after the next chapter I'm not sure what do do....... but if you leave a small review, I might get some ideas............... well, got to work some more. =)**


	11. Happy Birthday To Us!

Sorry for the wait. With school and stuff, It's been hard. Plus I got stuck on wording but here it is!!! Hope it works!! =^)

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**11) Happy Birthday To Us!**

"I wish you could be with me." Athena said into her phone. She was sitting in Mr. Drew's plane. It was September 1st, her birthday. Charlie was flying her home to River Heights to be with her family. She was talking to Reid because last she heard, he was still on a case.

"So do I." Reid said into his cell phone. Unknown to her, he was sitting in River Heights Airport eating fast food with Nancy and Ned.

"Will you try to come by when your case is finished?" Reid swallowed hard.

"Um- yeah." Reid said finishing up his soda. Nancy and Ned looked at each other. They noticed his little slip, but if Athena did, they had no clue.

"Alright. I've got to go, Charlies landing."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Love you."

"Yeah. You too." Reid hung up his phone. He looked at Nancy and Ned. "Athena's landing." With that they all got up. Ned took the scraps of food and threw them away. Nancy headed to the gate and Reid went outside. What the three of them had done was when Reid came home, Nancy and Ned flew out to meet him. Scince they both have their pilot license, they brought Reid to River Heights. Then they went to Athena's garage where Bess and George had fixed up Athena's Roadster. Athena hadn't used it in a while because it stopped working so she started walking everywhere for the past few years. So they found her old car keys and Reid had driven it to the Airport after it was all fixed up. Reid was going to stand outside with the car while Nancy and Ned met her inside the airport. Reid had already met Athena's family to help set up the party at the Royal Hotel, so Athena didn't have to worry about the akwardness of introductions, Ned and Nancy took care of that for her. Ned Joined Nancy as the gate opened and Athena came out of the 1 o'clock plane.

"Nancy!" Athena said. She ran over and gave her a hug.

"Athena." Nacy said. "We've missed you. Happy Birthday."

"Happy birthday." Ned said when Athena gave him a hug.

"Hey Ned. And thanks you guys." Athena said. They started walking towards the door.

"Wait." Ned said when they were feet away from the door. "We've got a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

"Guys-" Athena said starting to protest.

"Just do it." Nancy said. Athena looked at her two friends before finally sighing and giving in. She closed her eyes and let herself be lead out by her two friends. Once they were out side, Nancy and Ned gave each of the hands they held to Reid. He took them and Pulled Athena into a kiss. She opened her eyes and deepened the kiss, closing her eyes. When she pulled back minutes laters, Nancy and Ned had dissapeared.

"Spencer!" She said throwing her arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Nancy and Ned brought me here to surprise you for your birthday. And Bess and George got your Roadster running." Athena looked at the car behind Reid. She sqeaked as she saw it.

"And we've got a birthday party to go to." Reid said getting into the driverside.

"Where we going?" Athena asked following him, getting into the car.

"You'll see." He said starting the car and drove it over to the Royal Hotel. As he parked the car, he looked at Athena. "You're going to have to close your eyes again." She looked at him with an almost pout. But she got out and closed her eyes. Reid put a hand on the small of her back and it sent a chill up her spine. He lead her into the hotel and into the ball room. "Ok. Open your eyes."

"Happy Birthday!" Came a chorus of voices as Athena opened her eyes.

"Oh My God!" Athena said looking at everything.

"Not catered." Nancy said. "Hannah." Athena went over and gave the older woman a hug.

"Nancy," Athena asked. "Was this all you?"

"Me, Ned and Spencer." Nancy said. "But this next part is on me." She walked over to one of the doors on the side. "For musical entertainment for us tonight. Straight from their new tour _Messin' With Your Mind_, here's _Bent Fender_" She opened the door and they came out. And gave Athena a hug.

"Nancy," Athena said. "You didn't have to-"

"Oh I didn't really. I was just the only one in on this. When I was on the phone with Roger and brought up your birthday, He said that they had to come."

"It's True." Roger said putting an arm around Nancy's shoulders. "Any friend of Nancy's is ours. So you wannna get this party started?"

"Sure." Athena said. The band went to the stage in the ballroom and started playing. Soon every one was minigiling and talking. About three hours in, Hannah decided it was time for cake. The band started in a rock version of happy birthday, that everybody joined in. People began handing Athena their gifts and presents. Ten hours after the party had started, it was slowly coming to an end and the last outside guests left, THe band Said that they had to return to their room. They said goodnight to Nancy and wished Athena happy birthday yet again. The Manager, Dave, was a friend of Nancy's and told her that they'd clean up and let them rest. Everyone still there hadn't given Athen her gifts and they all sat at the round table in the center. Eden and Caylee said that they had to get Keena home, Who was sitting in her aunts lap, rubbing her eyes sleepily. They gave her their gifts and she opened it to reveal an old leather bound book.

"It was published in 1881." Athena said looking at the publication date.

"I found it in a old bookstore looking for something for you." Eden said. "Thought you'd appercaite it more than a newer book."

"Thanks guys." Athena said. She opened Caylee's gift next, which was a glass bottle of perfume that her friend had been able to get for her before it went on stock.

"What about my gift?" Keena said from her aunts lap. She handed her a brown paper bag wrapped box. She opened it to see a necklace made of ponybeads and twine. Plus a home made card with scribbles. "I made it myself."

"I see that. Why don't you go home now. It's been a long day and you need to sleep."

"Ok Aunt Atina" She said going reluctantly to her parents.

"Happy birthday Athena." Caylee said taking her daughter.

"Thanks Caylee."

"Night Thinny." Eden said calling her the nickname from childhood.

"Goodnight Eden." She said waving to her brother. Her parents pushed their present over saying that they wanted to get some sleep. It was a jewlery box, filled with her late great-grandmother's jewlery. She thanked her parents as she noticed Nancy had gone missing. She was opening Farrah and Mari's gift when Nancy came back. She was thanking her two best friends for the webcam and stationary when she notice that someone else had come in and began talking to Nancy and her father. Bess was begining to yawn so George gave Athena their gift, which was a brand new copy of Gone with the Wind and said goodnight.

"Here Athena." Nancy said. "This is from Aunt Sara." She handed Athena a square box and she opened carefully to reveal a soft silk dress with a card that said it was a genuine Italian silk Dress and was to be washed with care. Nancy looked at Reid. "Athena," She said. after her friend had carefully folded the dress and put it back. "This is My gift, Ned's Gift, and Dad's Gift." She handed Athena her Manascript. "This is my friend Steve. He's a publisher. From the three of us to you. You're book gets published."

"I'll talk to you later this week," Steve said as his buzzer went off. "Mostly because I have to be somewhere. See you Nancy." He got up and left.

"We'd all better be getting home." Nancy said. She tossed the keys to Dave as they left. "Thanks again Dave."

"No problem Nance." He said as They walked out. "Hey Stan. The Ballroom. Now!" Nancy Laughed to herself as she and Ned got into her car. They waved as they drove off to catch up to her father. Athena walked to her car and got in.

"Athena," Reid said. "You never got my gift."

"Wasn't it coming here?"

"no- Well yes and no." He got in next to her. "Remember that package you brought me at work a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Wanna know what it was?" He said handing her a beautiful velvet box. She took it tentitvily and opened it.

"Oh My God!" She said lifting the Pendant out of the box. "Spencer it's-"

"It was my Mom's. The jewels are all real." She looked at it even more. It was in the shape of a rose. The petals were rubies. The stem was made of Emeralds, the leaves of peridots.

"I love it. Thank you." She said putting it back into the box. She backed out of the parking lot and started towards her house.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ned," Nancy said a week later. "This has to be the best birthday ever. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed her boyfriend. Ned returned the kiss and deepened it.

"But we better get you back home for the party." Ned said. Nancy pouted a bit.

"You're right." She said as packed up the pic-nic that she and her boyfriend had been having. They got back to Ned's Ponitac and started to drive back to Nancy's house. When they walked into the Drew residence, Togo greated them happily. "Hey Togo." He barked Happy birthday. "Thank you so much." She said petting the pooch.

"You got some Mail Nancy." Hannah said.

"Thanks." she said going over and getting the two packages. She opened one and it was a nice hand-knit v-neck sweater from Aunt Elinor that had bell sleeves and ended just under her backside. It was flattering and could be buttoned up to just under her chest or tied. The second was from Uncle Nigel. It was a new copy of _To Kill a MockingBird_. It was something thatneeded,considering that the copy she had was losing pages and the binding had already broken.

"Who are they from?" Her father asked.

"Aunt Elinor and Uncle Nigel." Nancy said. "I'm going to go put them away." She walked up stairs. She put the sweater on a hanger and put it in the closet. She then put the book on her desk, right next to the note book that held almost all her cases information. She opened it and realized that she was going to need a new one before another case came up. There was only a couple blank pages left. She sighed as there was a knock on her door.

"Come In." She said. Carson came in with a box.

"This is for you." He said giving her the box. She sat down on the edge of her bed. She carfully opened it.

""Oh Dad-" She said. He joined her.

"It was you mothers." He said and she gently lifted up the necklace that had the gold chain attached to the ends of a Amathyst. She touched the matching bracelet and earrings. "This goes with it." He said handing her another box. She opened it and saw the ring with a single Amathyst in it. "She'd want you to have it." Nancy leaned over and hugged him.

"Thanks Dad. I love it."

"I'm glad." There was another knock on her door.

"Com in." She said and Bess and George came in.

"I'll see you later Nance." Her father said leaving.

"Hey guys."

"Happy Birthday Nan!" They said in unison.

"Here." Bess said handing her a present. She opened it to reveal two notebooks.

"how'd you know I needed these?" She asked putting them on her desk.

"I had a -wait for it- hunch." Bess said.

"Here Nan." George said handing her her gift. She opened it and saw the newst season of Criminal Profiling on DVD.

"Thanks George." She said putting it by her TV. "Lets get down stairs." She opened the door to find Ned standing there about to knock. "Hey."

"Hey." he said. Bess and George snuck by. "I uh- Forgot to give you your present." He handed her a box. She smiled as she looked at it.

"Ned I-" When she saw it. It was a white gold heart shaped locket with a small sapphire stone in the middle. "I love it."

"Are you going to put it on?"

"Only if you'll help me." She said handing it to him. She turned around so he could put it on her. She smile and kissed him. "Lets get downstairs." They held hands as they walked down the stair. Chief McGinnis was standing there. "Chief Mcginnis." She said.

"For your birthday," He said handing her something. "I decided to be nice." She opened it and found another badge. "You're 19 now. You can have and offical Private investigator Job." He said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I've got to get back, I'm still on duty. I'll see you on Monday." He left as Carson walked up.

"What was that?" He asked.

"McGinnis just gave me a job." Nancy said still confused. She handed her father the stuff McGinnis gave her as the doorbell rang. She turned around to answer it and Found her friend Angela and Rafe standing at the Door.

"Angie!" She said, throwing her arms around her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday."Angela said. "I had to give you your gift." She handed her the present. "Can you open it?"

"Of Course." Nancy said leading the couple in. Ned hugged Angela as Nancy opened the gift. "Oh Ange. I love it." She said lifting the barret and scarf.

"I thought you would." Angela said.

"Oh and some woman in Italy told us to give this to you." Rafe said "I think her name was Sara." Nancy took the present and opened it, gently pulling out silk Italian pajamas.

"Aunt Sara got you that?" Athena said coming in.

"Theeni!" Nancy said hugging her friend. "Spencer." She hugged him. "Thanks for coming guys. This is Angie and Rafe." She said introducing them. "The party's in back."

"Oh Nancy." Athena said. "Your gift from us is in six months, when Ned turns 20," Nancy had forgotten for a second that Ned was six months older than her. "My contract will be up and you will offically own my old house."

"Athena..." Nancy said staring at her in disbelief. "You're giving me your house?"

"Yeah, I mean I won't be needing it because I'm living in Virginia now so..."

"Athena! I love you." Nancy said giving her friend another hug. "Let's ge to the party." And they walked to her backyard.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Like I said I hope this is good................. Please review and tell me! And again, I'm sorry this took a while and I'm a little stuck about what happens next....... any ideas are well welcomed **

************Reveiw???????********


	12. Watching You

Sorry for the wait. With school and stuff, It's been hard. Plus I got stuck on wording but here it is!!! Hope it works!! =^)

* * *

**12) Watching you**

Nancy sat down at her new desk a few weeks after her birthday. It was just the begining of October. _Her desk_. She liked the sound of that. By getting her own office, it meant more respect from people. She looked at everything, soaking it all in. She picked up the memo from McGunnis. It was an order to the shooting range. That was so not something she had signed up for. But she knew she had to. She moved over to the envelope that was also no her semi-bare desk. The only other things that covered it was a phone a picture of her and Ned and a picture of her and her parents when she was little. She opened the enevlope to reveal four tickets for the Fall Ball. it was the annual Halloween party in River Heights. A friend of her's, Hellen Corning, distributed the tickets and have given her two for herself and Ned. Plus another two for Athena and Reid if they wanted to go. She'd have to call though. She picked up the phone and dialed the number the house where Athena lived, she just couldn't call it Athena's house yet. On the second ring, Athena picked up.

"Hello?" Athena said.

"Hey Theeni." Nancy said. "How would like me and Ned to fly down to pick you and Spencer up?"

"For?"

"The Fall Ball. Hellen gave me two extra tickets for you guys, if you want to. It's on a Staurday."

"Are you kidding? I'd love to." Athena said. "But I have to ask Spencer if he can. I sure hope so."

"You mean if he doesn't have a case right?"

"Right. I mean he usually has Saturdays off. but if he gets a case then... you know."

"Yeah." Nancy said, looking back down at the notice. "But you let me know and either me or Ned will fly down to meet you guys, alright."

"Ok." Athena said. "So how's your new job going?"

"It'd going alright. Nothing really new though."

"Oh." Athena said.

"How about you? Looking for a job?"

Oh yeah. But since I got a degree in education and pyscology, They want me to be a school pyscologist here."

"Isn't that good?"

"Yeah I guess," There was a pause on the other end

"Theeni, I gotta go to lunch with dad and Ned now so-"

"Ok. Talk to you later." Athena said and Nancy hung up and grabbed her jacket and a folder. She slipped the notice in a folder and left.

"Miss Drew," A 16 year old intern named Molly said. "There's a package for you. I'll just put that on you're desk."

"No." Nancy said. "I got-"

"You're going ot be late for lunch. I've got it. And I'll lock the dor for you" She said.

"Thanks Molly." Nancy said, giving the intern a hug and hurried out the door.

* * *

Nancy sat down at the table at a local restaurant waiting for her father and Ned to show up.

"Hey." Carson said taking a seat across from his daughter. "So, first week on the job. How is it? I barely see you between my work, your's, and Ned. Speaking of him..." Carson said as Ned sat down next to Nancy.

"Hey! I barely get to see her myself." He said kissing her head.

"Hey you two," Nancy said holding her hands up. "I'm home by 5. Usually upstairs in my room. I think Hannah's had enough of me." She looked at Ned. "You're always at school mister. And you," She looked at her father. "Are always at work. So don't either of you blame me."

"So answer you're father Nancy." Ned said changing the subject. "How was your first week?"

"It was alright." She said with a shrug.

"Just alright sweetie?" Carson asked her.

"There was nothing to really do. No cases or that so yeah."

"McGinnis didn't give you anything?" Ned asked her, his arm around her.

"Well," She reached down into her folder and pulled out the slip. "He gave me that." Ned looked at it and then passed it to Carson. He looked at it.

"Do you want to have one?" Ned Asked.

"Sweetie, I'm not exactly comfortable with this-" Carson said handing back.

"I know Dad." Nancy said putting it back into a folder.

"But," He said. "I would feel better if you did have one. I'd go and get that done Nancy." Just then the waitress came over to take their order. THe conversation changed subjects quicky to Carson's cases and Ned's schooling and games.

* * *

Nancy walked back into her office a little later than she expected. She was stopped by McGinnis about the form. He helped her fill it out. She was supposed to go to the range in a couple of days. She headed back to her office, _Her office_. She sighed to herself again. It was just an idea that would take her a while to get used to. She unlocked her door and right where Molly had told her, the package was on the desk. _My desk_ she corrected. She put her purse down inside her drawer and threw her jacket on her chair. She reached into the top drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. She opened them and placed the sharp end at the end of the package farthest away from her. She pulled it toward her fast. She opened it and shuffled through the packing peanuts to reveal a small box. She opened it. She saw a beautiful pink pearl necklace but the center one was missing. In the top of the box, there was note.

"I told you I've been watching you." It read in a menacing handwriting.

* * *

**Like I said I hope this is good. To be continued in the next chapter. Had to break it into to two, even though I've had longer ones................. Please review and tell me if you like it! And again, I'm sorry this took a while and I'm a little stuck about what happens next....... any ideas are well welcomed ;^)**

****Reidluver228****

************Reveiw???????********


	13. Confessing

Sorry for the wait. With school and stuff, It's been hard. Hope it works! =^)

* * *

**13) Confessing**

"What about this one?" Bess said holding up a dress.

"Bess," Nancy whined. She was getting frustrated at her best friend. "I told you. Angela is sending some dresses for us."

"I know but still." Bess sighed.

"Bess," George said, hands on her hips. "The dresses Angie makes are ten times better than these. Now let's go back to Nancy's house and get something to eat."

"Ok." Bess said, giving in. "I guess- Ooh!" She grabbed a top.

"Bess!" Nancy and George said at the same time.

"Ok! Ok!" Bess said dropping it back on the rack. "I get it. Let's go." She shrugged her shoulders. She walked back to Nancy's Mustang. They drove to Nancy's house where a big package sat in the foyer.

"The dresses are here!" Nancy said grabbing the box. She took them upstairs. She went into her room and was followed by Bess and George. She opened the box. In it were more boxes. The one on the top said Bess. She handed that to Bess. Then gave George hers. The next one was her own. There was a note that Athena's was sent to her new address. Hopefully Athena had talked Reid about coming. All of a sudden, Nancy heard an "Ooh" From Bess.

"Ohmigod!" She said holding up the dress. It was dark blue with a halter top that a plunged circular neck line. The the bottom was a fish tail that went up diagonally to her knees. "I love it. I wanna try it on. Can borrow some Heels Nancy?" Nancy nodded.

"Help yourself." She said pointing to the closet while George opened her package.

"Oh Wow!" George said. It was a simple Dress, made in a gold material that sparkled. It had black trim and was spaghetti straps. It was floor length and had a slit on the side up to just above her knee. "Uhm Nancy," Nancy pointed to the closet. For George to want to try on the dress was a big step for her. George was the opposite of girlly. George left and Nancy was able to open hers.

"Good god!" She said as she pulled out a Burgundy dress that had a hand beaded bodice with a small V in front to show a little cleavage and a deeper one in the back that stopped at her middle back. The bottom went straight down but wasn't tapered straight against her legs. The back could be pulled down into a train or up to be even with the rest of the dress. It had high short sleeves that just covered her shoulders. Over come by the beauty of the dress, she undressed quickly and slipped her self into the dress. Slipping on her own heels, she stood in front of her mirror. The waist was like a second skin that accentuated her curves. Soon she was joined by her two best friends, clad in their new dresses. Nancy reached over and grabbed a butterfly clip. Sweeping the hair out of her face and into the clip, it added elegance to the dress. George took a small barrette and stuck that into her hair. Bess to a studded Comb and twisted her hair elegantly. They were standing in front of the full length mirror when there was a knock at the front doordoor.

"I've got it girls!" Hannah called from the downstairs. Nancy was glad, she didn't want to go down wearing the new dress. Quickly the girls got out of the dresses and back into their normal clothes and shoes. They ran down the stairs to see Ned, Dave, and Burt.

"Hey guys!" Nancy said.

"Hi." Ned said, putting an arm around his girlfriend and pulled her into the next room. "And what is this I hear about a stalker?" He asked, his voice low.

"It's nothing." She assured him.

"Really?"

"Really." She said. "Come on lets go!" She said running out the door. everyone else followed. They walked to the park and dispersed. Ned and Nancy headed towards the lake.

"Hey Nance, you ok?" He asked her, his arm around her.

"Uhm... yeah, I'm fine." She said with a shrug.

"What happened the other day?"

"What other day?"

"With this stalker crap."

"Oh. I just got a pearl necklace, with a pearl missing." Nancy shrugged.

"This isn't a joking Matter Nan." Ned said. "These are the types of guys Spencer puts away. These are the types of guys you put away."

"I know! I Know!" Nancy said getting up. She started to pace.

"You get stalked all the time so why is this one different?" Ned asked. She stopped and looked him dead in the eye.

"I received a wedding ring today." She said. "In the mail, just like the necklace."

"So-"

"It was burned Ned." She said.

* * *

"So whatcha doing?" Athena asked coming behind her boyfriend. Reid looked up from his desk.

"I'm just reading." He said. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why?"

"How about in a couple of weeks?"

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"I wanna take you to a party in River Heights."

"What type of party?"

"Oh. you know. Black tie party." Athena said, pulling at the end of his tie and wrapping it around her hand.

"I don't know if I-" He stopped because she had pressed her face against his.

"If you what, baby?" She asked seating herself in his lap.

"If I- I-" Spencer started flustered. "If I can get the day."

"I think I can get it for you." Athena said softly as she dipped her head down to give him another kiss.

"What if you can't?" Spencer asked

"Then I'll just have to-" She stopped to kiss him again and bite his lip. "make you unavailable."

"How would you do that?"

"I'm just going to have to talk to Garcia, aren't I?" Athena said. "Or JJ." She stopped kissing Reid. She got up and walked away.

"Where you going babe?" Reid asked. "You can't do that."

"Do what baby?" She said looking over her shoulder mischievously.

"Start kissing me like that and then just walk away" He said getting up and following her.

"Hmm." Athena said. "Maybe you should give me what I want and I'll give you what you want." She started walking upstairs.

"And what d-did you want?" Reid asked.

"You to come to the ball with me." Athena said blankly.

"Ok... I'll talk to Hotch." Reid promised.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Hmhm. Good. Now my turn to hold up my end of the deal..." Athena said pulling him by the tie into their room and closing the door.

* * *

**OK that's Implied again. Please review. The next update is going to be in a while. i got alot of school stuff for the end of the year soooo yeah sorry! And Ideas are always welcome! And can anyone guess what stories I'm taking these from? And if you have anything specific you want let me know!**

******Review?******

****Reidluver228****


	14. Shall we?

Sorry for the wait. With school and stuff, It's been hard. Hope it works! =^)

* * *

**14) Shall we?  
**

"Uhhhmmmm..." Nancy said,

"uh-mm what?" Ned said. The couple were sitting on Nancy's couch, watching TV. and even though it was a late summer day, it was still chilly enough to have a fire. So there was on going.

"I don't know. I feel confused."

"Nan Don't worry, we'll getcha through this." He said squeezing her shoulders.

"Yeah. But still...

"No!" He said. "No but stills. You'll bee fine nan."

"You sure Ned?"

"You always are." He kisses the top of her head. "Even if your in a near death situation, your fine." She giggled.

"You're right. I'm over reacting." She leaned in closer to him. He looked down at her with a loving gaze. She looked back and smiled. She snuggled into him more and he kissed the top of her head. She smiled. She let her head fall to his shoulder. "I'm tired." She closed her eyes and started to drift of to sleep. The doorbell rang. Ned moved from under Nancy and placed her head down on the couch an got up to go get the door. All that was on the doorstep was a package.

* * *

"Stop being so jumpy." Athena said elbowing Reid. "Your on a plane all the time."

"Yeah," Reid said. 'So?" Athena just smiled.

"We'll be there soon. Stop worrying." The plane landed nicely and Nancy and Ned met them at the gate. Sharing handshakes and hugs, They started to Nancy's.

"Here you go Theeni." Nancy said handing her the box. Athena opened it and pulled out a beautiful black dress with silver sparkles.

"It's beautiful Nancy." Athena said. "How'd you get it?"

"Angie." Nancy said shrugging.

"This ball is going to be amazing."

* * *

Nancy and Athena walked over to where the Ball would be held.

"Oh I'm so glad I could come help out." Athena said.

"And Ned's getting Spencer some Jeans so he could help too." Nancy said pulling her hair into a ponytail. They walked in and immediately started helping out. By the time that Reid and Ned showed up, They were painting the banisters gold. They were laughing and had paint in their hair and clothes.

"Hey guys." Ned said.

"Need some help." Reid said.

"Yeah." Athena said Nancy smiled and Splashed Ned with a bit of paint.

* * *

Nancy looked back before she went home, It was almost midnight. The room was all done. Tomorrow was the ball.

"Can I offer you a lift?" Ned said as she walked out. She laughed. As he drove, she fell asleep in his car. So instead of walking up her father, Ned brought her to his house, where he was alone for the weekend. He brought her upstairs and into his bed. Before he curled up next to her, He pulled the package that had showed up at Nancy's house a few days before. He Never showed Nancy. He was planing on bringing ti to the forensics at Emerson. He was careful picking it up. When He opened the package, he found a silk scarf and black widow in a jar. He put it back into his drawer so Nancy couldn't find it. She had too much on her mind. He laid next to her, cuddled up and went to sleep.

* * *

Nancy Stepped out of her shower and wrapped herself in a towel. she walked over to her room. She enjoyed waking up next to Ned but it set her back. She had two hours to get dressed get ready when Ned picked hr up. She dried of and put on the dress Angie made her. She clipped the train up. She quickly put her curler on and as it started to heat up, she dried her hair. Then She curled it and put on some make-up. Slipping on her heels and the gloves Bess bought hr (just because they matched) She felt like she was forgetting something. Suddenly she grabbed the purple mask George and her had picked out. As she looked over herself one last time. The door bell rang. She ran down to meet Ned. When she got to the living room, Ned was standing there, in a tux and small black mask. Nancy smiled.

"Wait." Hannah said. "I want a picture." So for another ten minutes Hanna took pictures

"Have fun sweetheart." Carson Drew said. to his daughter.

"Ready to go?" Ned asked.

"Yup." She said taking his arm as they walked out.

* * *

**Please can you all help me... I'm kinda really stuck :( So any ideas are surely welcome!  
**

******Review?******

****Reidluver228****


End file.
